No Hay Oro Que Se Compare -Reiya-
by CornerStone1
Summary: [TRADUC]Yuuri es eltípico ex-estudiante: recién graduado, ahogado en una deuda estudiantil y con dos trabajos para intentar llegar a fin de mes. Pero su vida cambia el día que conoce a Viktor Nikiforov: un encantador y exitoso hombre de negocios ruso quien voltea su mundo por completo. Aka Viktor solo quiere ayudar, pero Yuuri se rehúsa a que su vida se convierta en un SugarDaddyAU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. El fic es de Reiya, autora en ao3,**

 **quien amablemente me ha permitido traducirlo y adaptarlo al español que es lo único por lo tengo crédito.**

 **Los links del fic original y links de contacto con el/la autor estan en mi perfil. Por favor revisar**

 **Traducción realizada con su permiso.**

 **Ver las notas finales**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

— ¡Gracias a Dios es viernes! —anunció Phichit al tiempo que tiraba su bolsa en el sillón y se dejaba caer junto a ella con un suspiro de alivio—. Finalmente, un momento para relajarse.

Yuuri le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Debe ser lindo —respondió, rodando los ojos. Phichit solo sonrió, estirándose en el sofá sin una pizca de simpatía en su rostro.

—Eso pasa cuando trabajas los viernes en la noche —le dijo en burla, viéndose injustamente cómodo—. Siempre te tocan los peores turnos.

Yuuri permitió que su expresión se transformara en una de cariñosa exasperación mientras se colocaba su abrigo, todavía mirando a su amigo.

—Eso es porque yo trabajo los turnos con los que puedo pagar mi parte de la renta —señaló—. Y sabes que si yo me mudo, nunca encontrarás un roommate que te aguante cuando cantas "El Rey y el Patinador" en la ducha a las siete de la mañana.

—Eso es cierto —admite Phichit, todavía sonriendo—. Además me amas demasiado como para mudarte, no lo niegues.

Yuuri se rió, pero no lo negó. Él y Phichit se conocían desde el primer año de universidad de este último, y habían sido inseparables desde entonces. Había sido Phichit quien le había sugerido que compartieran departamento, y Yuuri nunca había querido tener otro compañero.

—Regresaré antes de medianoche —le dijo a Phichit al tiempo que se ponía los zapatos y se preparaba para salir—. A menos que me retengan hasta tarde.

—Siempre te retienen hasta tarde, Yuuri —señaló Phichit con un tono señalaba que había usado ese argumento varias veces antes—. Te explotan, y lo sabes.

Yuuri solo se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos las propinas son buenas —respondió, aunque aquello sonó desganado incluso para sus propios oídos.

—Sí, porque pasas las noches atendiendo a un montón de ricachones imbéciles que disfrutan de presumir de su dinero y tratarte como si fueras basura.

Yuuri abrió su boca para responder pero la cerró inmediatamente, desviando la mirada. Después de todo No era como que Phichit estuviera en error. Yuuri odiaba su trabajo cada vez más con cada mes que pasaba, pero tampoco tenía otra opción en estos momentos.

—Bueno, supongo que eso me pasa por decidir estudiar en el extranjero, hacer un préstamo de miles de dólares para pagar una carrera de baile de cuatro años, y luego no tener con que solventar dicha deuda una vez que me gradué —le dijo en un tono ligeramente amargo. El dinero era siempre un tema difícil para él y no le gustaba toparlo.

—Ay, Yuuri —la voz de Phichit se suavizó, y Yuuri pudo notar la simpatía en ella—. Algún día encontrarás tu trabajo soñado. Seguro que lo harás.

Yuuri no tuvo corazón para contradecirlo. Phichit siempre había sido su más ávido apoyo, quien le había insistido que nunca abandonara su sueño. Y que si primero tenía que tener empleos que detestaba para alcanzar dicho sueño, entonces que así fuera.

—Pero por ahora —continuó Phichit con un malévolo brillo en sus ojos—, todo lo que tienes que hacer es seducir a uno de esos ricachones imbéciles y podrás estar libre de deudas.

—Preferiría vivir endeudado para siempre —refutó Yuuri con una carcajada—. Nos vemos, Phichit.

Se hizo camino fuera del departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y se preparó mentalmente para la noche que le esperaba.

* * *

Cuando Yuuri llegó al restaurante para su turno, Leo estaba allí esperando por él.

—Va a ser una noche ocupada la de hoy —advirtió mientras Yuuri alisaba su uniforme—. Va a haber una gran fiesta en nuestra sección como un par de horas, algo de negocios al parecer.

Yuuri asintió en confirmación al tiempo que escaneaba el restaurante. Los mismos rostros siempre estaban allí. Mila estaba detrás de la barra, como siempre. Por lo que veía, la muchacha pasaba más tiempo coqueteando con Sara que preparando las bebidas que debería, lo cual también era usual. El hermano de Sara, quien era también su compañero de trabajo, se encontraba ocupado al otro lado del salón y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello. Aunque por la mirada fulminante que este se encontraba lanzándole a Emil, Yuuri estaba seguro de que Michele aún no se había dado cuenta de sobre cuál de los empleados debería mantener sus ojos con respecto a su hermana.

Aquella era una vista típica de un viernes por la noche. Durante el año que llevaba trabajando allí, Yuuri también había llegado a conocer el funcionamiento interno del restaurante. Además de mucho de los asuntos privados de sus compañeros de lo que jamás hubiera querido conocer.

El inicio de su turno pasó entre órdenes, mesas, y quejas de los clientes. Yuuri a penas tuvo tiempo para darse un respiro, mucho menos para pensar. El restaurante continuó llenándose sin parar a medida que la noche avanzaba, hasta que apenas y podía encontrarse un asiento disponible. La clientela era la usual: Hombres con elegantes trajes hechos a medida y mujeres con finos y entallados vestidos, luciendo joyas que probablemente costaban más que la renta mensual de Yuuri.

Casi una hora después se formó un ajetreo en la puerta y Yuuri giró para ver un enorme grupo de personas pasando por la entrada. Michele se encontró con ellos en la puerta y los guió a sus asientos, los cuales se encontraban en la mesa reservada justo en la sección de Yuuri.

De seguro se trataba de la fiesta de la que Leo le había advertido. Yuuri podía notar el aura de negocios a un kilómetro de distancia, y el grupo que había llegado concordaba con la descripción. Todas las personas allí estaban vestidas de forma seria, sonriendo demasiado ampliamente y riendo un poco demasiado alto mientras se evaluaban mutuamente. No tenían ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar, y sutilmente intentaban intimidar o superar a los otros sin ser demasiado obvios en su objetivo. En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí, Yuuri había visto esto mil veces antes y estaba seguro de lo vería mil veces después.

Una vez que estuvieron ubicados, Yuuri se forzó a sonreír mientras se hacía camino a la mesa, contando mentalmente las horas que faltaban para que su turno terminara.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar esta noche? —preguntó, girándose a ver al hombre que estaba sentado más cerca de su persona.

Inmediatamente, casi se ahoga con su propia lengua.

Los ojos del hombre se elevaron para encontrarse con los suyos y le ofreció una sonrisa, y aquella acción no hizo nada para salvar a Yuuri de su predicamento actual. Era hermoso: con sus penetrantes ojos azules y sus elegantes pómulos siendo enmarcados por los plateados mechones de su cabello. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, aunque algo juguetona. Como si fuera una invitación. Yuuri escuchó como sus palabras se cortaban mientras lo miraba fijamente, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Empezaremos con una botella de Château d'Yquem, cosecha de 1977 —dijo el hombre finalmente, su acento envolviendo sus palabras y sus ojos nunca apartándose de los de Yuuri.

Al nipón le tomó varios poder procesar la información, sintiéndose todavía clavado en el lugar por esos inhumanamente azules ojos. Cuando regresó en sí, sin embargo, pudo sentir la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza, buscando su notepad torpemente para poder anotar la orden.

—Por supuesto, señor —apenas y pudo decir de forma ahogada, todavía furiosamente sonrojado.

Se le había quedado mirando por mucho más tiempo del que era apropiado, y podía sentir la vergüenza creciendo en su interior. No era usual que una cara bonita lo tomara desprevenido, pero había habido algo en la forma que aquel peli plateado e injustamente guapo hombre lo había observado. Algo que había provocado que el corazón de Yuuri latiera más rápido de lo normal.

Afortunadamente, el hombre no pareció ofendido por la descarada observación de parte de Yuuri. Es más, su rostro incluso denotaba una complacida expresión y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Yuuri apartó la mirada, intentando eliminar el rojo en sus mejillas, y rápidamente pasó a atender al siguiente cliente mientras rezaba porque su desliz no hubiera sido notable para nadie más en la mesa.

Una vez que hubo tomado el resto de las órdenes prácticamente huyó, refugiándose en el bar donde Mila y Sara se hallaban trabajando. Allí se permitió soltar un tembloroso suspiro mientras se maldecía mentalmente. Se suponía que debía ser un profesional. El que un hombre atractivo le sonriera nunca antes había sido suficiente para hacerlo tropezar y tampoco debió serlo ahora, sin importar lo hermosa que dicha sonrisa hubiera sido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para eliminar ese pensamiento, Yuuri se dispuso a recolectar las bebidas que le habían ordenado. Cuando ya las tuvo arregladas, las llevó a la mesa- rehusandose firmemente a hacer contacto visual con nadie- y luego se marchó silenciosamente. Mientras lo hacía, podría jurar que sintió un par de ojos sobre su espalda, pero se rehusó a voltear para investigar.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que tuviera que regresar a la mesa. El restaurante estaba muy ocupado, por lo que apenas tenía tiempo para respirar entre apresurarse en tomar las órdenes y balancear varios platos de comida sobre sus brazos mientras esquivaba al resto del personal. Pero eventualmente se vio forzado a regresar, y esta vez estaba determinado a no ponerse en ridículo de nuevo.

Cuando tomó las órdenes esta vez, intencionalmente evitó mirar al injustamente atractivo hombre de antes, ya que todavía estaba sumamente avergonzado por prácticamente haber tropezado con sus propios pies unos momentos antes. Afortunadamente, nadie más en la mesa le prestó atención y apenas le dedicaron una mirada al lanzarle sus ordenes para luego regresar a sus propias conversaciones.

Para el momento en que tuvo que tomar la orden la última persona, ya estaba preparado.

— ¿Y qué puedo ofrecerle a usted, señor? —preguntó, asegurándose de mantener su voz profesionalmente templada.

—No he decidido aún —respondió el "Completamente Fuera de Su Liga" peliplata, al tiempo que le sonreía. Su voz era ligera, un poco coqueta, y sus ojos se recorrieron a Yuuri con una apreciativa mirada—. ¿Qué me recomendarías?

—Eh…—

La pregunta tomó a Yuuri completamente desprevenido, aunque no debió de ser así. Ya antes le habían pedido recomendaciones, incontables veces de hecho. Por supuesto, no era como si él alguna vez pudiera pagar por la comida que servían allí, ni aunque quisiera. Pero había memorizado las respuestas que los chefs le habían indicado para decir y ya estaba acostumbrado a repetirlas. Pero de nuevo, había algo en la sonrisa de aquel hombre, en la forma en que le hablaba, que lo desconcertaba.

—El foie gras es una de nuestras especialidades —dejó salir Yuuri, aferrándose a la primera cosa en la que pudo pensar.

—Confiaré en tu recomendación, entonces —respondió el hombre con lo que Yuuri pudo jurar fue un guiño—. Estoy seguro de que tienes un gusto excelente.

Yuuri estaba agradecido de tener una notepad detrás de la que esconder su rostro su rostro mientras intentaba no sonrojarse por segunda vez en la noche. Soltó un estrangulado sonido que se acercó a un "gracias" y se apresuró a huir de nuevo, rezando por que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera notado algo.

Pero no fue tan afortunado.

—Yuuri, ese hombre te ha estado mirando toda la noche —le comentó Leo de forma casual una hora después mientras que con un suave movimiento de cabeza señalaba a la mesa al otro lado del salón. Cuando Yuuri dirigió su mirada hacia donde Leo señalaba, pudo notar un destello de cabello plateado y la breve visión del rostro debajo de este.

Sara se acercó para unirseles, luciendo complacida.

—Creo que lo que en realidad quieres decir es que ha estado coqueteando con Yuuri toda la noche —le corrigió Sara con una sonrisa ladina, usando su codo para darle golpecitos en las costillas a Yuuri, lo cual casi provoca que este arroje el plato que llevaba en las manos—. Su apellido es Nikiforov, por cierto. Escuché a uno de los otros llamándolo de esa forma.

— ¡No me ha estado coqueteando! —protestó Yuuri, luego se retractó al ver la incrédula mirada de sara—. Ok, tal vez un poco. Pero probablemente sea uno de esos tipos que coquetea con todo el mundo.

—Bueno, aún si lo es, es lindo de todos modos —dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros—. Deberías disfrutarlo mientras dure.

Yuuri no tenía intención alguna de seguir su consejo, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran sobre Nikiforov de vez en cuando a medida que la noche avanzaba. Yuuri se dio cuenta de que el hombre era carismático, que llamaba la atención de todos en la mesa cada vez que hablaba. También era divertido. Más de una vez, Yuuri escuchó como la mesa entera explotaba en carcajadas por algo que el hombre había dicho. Tenía un acento extranjero, Yuuri suponía que ruso. Su voz era grave y placentera al oído, el tipo de voz que podría escuchar por horas.

Yuuri se obligó fuertemente a cortar ese tren de pensamiento antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.

Sus labores como camarero le requerían que checara las mesas periódicamente. Por suerte, ya no se había vuelto a poner en ridículo, lo cual era una bendición. Pero parecía serle imposible detener el pequeño salto que su corazón daba dentro de su pecho cada vez que Nikiforov le lanzaba otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas o algún comentario coqueto.

Probablemente Nikiforov solo estaba aburrido y buscaba entretenimiento, Yuuri estaba seguro de ello. No era algo poco común. Muchas personas habían intentado coquetearle con anterioridad y Yuuri siempre había mantenido su actitud profesional, dejando que las palabras simplemente le resbalaran. Pero por alguna razón, con Nikiforov, Yuuri se encontró empezando a responder a esos coqueteos.

Es seguro, se tranquilizó. De todos modos, no es como si fuera a volverlo a ver.

Eventualmente, la cena comenzó a llegar a su cierre y Nikiforov hizo una señal para pedir la cuenta. Yuuri se la llevó, haciendo una mueca al ver el total. Jamás dejaría de sorprenderle lo mucho que algunas personas estaban dispuestas a gastar en comida. Después de un rápido chequeo a los valores, Nikiforov le entregó su tarjeta de crédito. Sus dedos se rozaron mientras la tarjeta pasaba de una mano a otra, y Yuuri pudo jurar que sintió un brinco de electricidad pasando por todo su cuerpo ante el contacto. Sacudiendo su cabeza, decidió desestimar esa idea. Probablemente solo estaba cansado. Debía de ser por eso que todo esto le estaba afectando tanto como lo hacía.

Dándose vuelta, Yuuri se alejó con la tarjeta para pasarla por la máquina y eliminar el sentimiento anterior. Mientras regresaba a la mesa junto con los recibos le echó un vistazo al nombre en la tarjeta, incapaz de contener su curiosidad. El nombre de "VIKTOR NIKIFOROV" estaba allí impreso en letras mayúscula. Entonces Sara sí había tenido razón, al menos con el nombre.

Nikiforov -no- Viktor, tomó la tarjeta con una sonrisa mientras el resto de sus asociados se preparaba para marcharse. Se inclinó rápidamente sobre uno de los recibos y escribió su firma antes de regresárselo a Yuuri.

—Gracias por el excelente servicio —le dijo con un tono sincero. La sonrisa impresa en su rostro mientras se marchaba era genuina, y Yuuri sintió un ligero pinchazo de decepción al verlo irse. No era seguido que pudiera atender a un cliente que en verdad le gustara. Mucho menos alguien que fuera tan atractivo como Viktor.

Luego bajó la mirada hacia el recibo y se congeló ante lo que vio allí.

Leo, quien justo pasaba por allí en ese momento, le echó un vistazo por curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, sonando preocupado—. ¿No te dieron una buena propina o algo?

Yuuri le entregó el recibo sin decirle una palabra. Vio como los ojos de Leo se pasaban sobre el área de propinas para luego ampliarse enormemente al ver el número Viktor había escrito allí.

—Santa mierda —murmuró, volteando para ver a Yuuri con ojos increíblemente abiertos. Este solo asintió tontamente.

—Nadie deja tan buenas propinas —estableció Leo, sonando todavía en shock—. Debiste darle un muy increíble servicio, Yuuri.

—Supongo —murmuró Yuuri débilmente con la mirada todavía sobre el recibo en su mano.

* * *

—Por favor, dime que al menos conseguiste su número —preguntó Phichit tan pronto como Yuuri terminó de contarle la historia más tarde esa noche. Cuando sacudió su cabeza negativamente, Phichit gruñó dramáticamente.

—No me lo ofreció —señaló, ignorando el exasperado suspiro de su amigo—. Y me alegra que no lo hiciera, no hubiera sido profesional. Yo lo estaba atendiendo, no hubiera podido decir que sí aún si hubiese querido.

—Lo cual no era así —añadió ante la ceja levantada de su amigo—. En serio, Phichit. Èl probablemente es solo otro ricachón que gusta de coquetear con todo lo que se mueve y despilfarrar su dinero. Además nunca lo voy a volver a ver, así que no importa de todos modos.

—Como sea que fuere —empezó a decir su amigo, ignorando su suspiro de protesta. Yuuri ya podía ver hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación. Era algo de lo que ya habían hablado muchas veces antes, y realmente no estaba de humor para escucharlo otra vez—. Deberías tratar de tener citas de nuevo, Yuuri. Si no es con este caliente hombre de negocios ruso, entonces con alguien más. Es triste que la única acción que hayas tenido últimamente sea la sonrisa de este apuesto hombre.

—Estoy ocupado —señaló Yuuri con la esperanza de cortar pronto con el tema.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen que pasa cuando solo se trabaja y no se tiene diversión —advirtió Phichit—. Últimamente solo trabajas, y siempre estás estresado. Permítete un poco de diversión para variar.

—Simplemente no he encontrado el momento indicado aún —replicó Yuuri—. O a la persona indicada.

—Bueno, con lo social que eres últimamente, a menos que la persona correcta pase por la puerta de donde trabajas y se enamore de la encantadora forma en que tomas su orden, nunca la vas a encontrar —le dijo Phichit. Yuuri pudo escuchar la burla en su voz, así que solo rodó los ojos y se alejó.

—Me voy a la cama —anunció por encima de su hombro—. Buenas noches, Phichit.

Ignorando el exagerado: "¡No puedes huir para siempre de esto, Yuuri!" que soltó Phichit, se hizo camino hacia su dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Había sido un largo e inesperado día, y todo lo que quería era finalmente poder dormir.

Esa noche, Yuuri soñó con cabellos color plata, una encantadora sonrisa, y penetrantes ojos azules.

* * *

Yuuri se despertó por el estridente sonido de su alarma y consideró seriamente el mejor volver a dormir.

Era demasiado temprano para estar levantarse, y el saber que aún así tenía que hacerlo lo hacía aún peor. Pero en lugar de eso, se permitió dormitar por varios minutos, contento de solo relajarse en la comodidad de su cama. Eventualmente, sin embargo, fue agresivamente sobresaltado por el sonido de Phichit golpeando fuertemente a su puerta.

— ¡Vamos, Yuuri! —le llamó el morocho a través de la madera—. ¡Si no te apresuras, vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo!

Yuuri gruñó y escondió su cabeza debajo de la almohada, pero sabía que Phichit tenía razón. Reluctantemente, se arrastró fuera de la cama, moviéndose torpemente a través de su habitación para alistarse. Cuando finalmente salió, vio que Phichit ya estaba listo para irse, luciendo tan impecable como siempre. Yuuri intentó alisar su maraña de pelo mañanera y dejó que su amigo lo empujara por la puerta principal.

El viaje al trabajo fue largo y aburrido, pero eventualmente llegaron, salvos y casi a tiempo. Aunque Yuuri sabía que a Celestino no le importaría que llegaran un par de minutos tarde.

El café donde Phichit y él trabajaban era acogedor, ubicado en la esquina de una bulliciosa calle en el lado superior oeste. Yuuri se había encontrado el lugar durante su primer año de Universidad, estando quebrado y dispuesto a tomar cualquier trabajo que se acomodara a sus demandantes horarios. Estaba cerca del Campus, y el propietario- Celestino- había sido amable y comprensivo, justo lo que Yuuri necesitaba. Celestino le dio empleo, y luego también se lo ofreció a Phichit cuando Yuuri los presentó. Y a pesar de que Phichit y él se mudaron lejos del campus hacia un lugar mucho más económico, ambos continuaron trabajando allí. Celestino los trataba como familia y la paga era buena. Además, Yuuri necesitaba el dinero más que nunca.

Todavía faltaban varios minutos para abrir, por lo que la tienda estaba desierta cuando ellos llegaron. La única persona detrás del mostrador era Guang Hong, uno de los pocos empleados, quien se encontraba preparando las máquinas para el día. El muchacho se volteó para saludarlos con la mano, viéndose tan alegre como siempre.

—Hola Phichit, hola Yuuri —les dijo al verlos entrar. Guang Hong era el empleado más nuevo y también el más joven, pero se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y era muy trabajador.

—Hola, Guang Hong —dijo Phichit con voz chillona y Yuuri imitó el saludo, intentando no bostezar al hacerlo.

Ambos tomaron sus delantales y se unieron a su compañero detrás del mostrador. Juntos terminaron las preparaciones para abrir el café, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que estuvieran listos para recibir a los clientes del día.

Al inicio, los clientes llegaban de a uno y de dos. A medida que las horas pasaban, el número de clientes se volvió más estable y se convirtió en un flujo constante. Para el medio día, llegaron los otros dos empleados a ayudar con el ajetreo de la hora de almuerzo. Seung-gil, un estoico estudiante de matemáticas que trabajaba medio tiempo como Phichit y Yuuri; y Otabek, un DJ local que trabajaba ciertos turnos para Celestino cuando necesitaba dinero extra. Todos llevaban trabajando juntos lo suficiente como para saber cómo funcionaba el otro, por lo que el día pasó en relativa calma. A parte del ocasional café derramado o los gritos de algún cliente, obviamente. Algo que, después de cuatro años trabajando allí, Yuuri ya consideraba un suceso diario.

Las horas pasaron, y eventualmente Yuuri se encontró trabajando por inercia, permitiendo que sus manos se encargaran de realizar las tareas de siempre mientras su mente vagaba. Estaba tan distraído que apenas miró al siguiente cliente en línea, y el robótico: "¿que le puedo ofrecer el día de hoy?" salió de sus labios antes de que su mente pudiera registrar a la persona en frente de él.

Pero cuando levantó la mirada, fue recibido por unos penetrantes ojos azules. Se congeló. Viktor Nikiforov se encontraba devolviéndole la mirada, y luciendo gratamente sorprendido.

—No esperé verte aquí —le dijo Viktor con una sonrisa.

—Aquí trabajo —soltó Yuuri sin siquiera pensarlo. Luego gruñó mentalmente: 《Bien dicho, Yuuri》.

—Puedo verlo —respondió Viktor con una carcajada al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban sobre su uniforme..

Yuuri aclaró su garganta para esconder su vergüenza y pelear contra la urgencia de salir huyendo.

—Bueno, eh... ¿que puedo ofrecerte? —le volvió a cuestionar, preguntándose qué demonios hacía Viktor en aquel lugar. La tienda estaba llena de estudiantes con ropas andrajosas, todos conversando o clavados en sus portátiles. Viktor lucía notoriamente fuera de lugar. Su traje de 3 piezas, claramente hecho a medida, se aferraba a las curvas de su cuerpo y llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Alguien como él no tenía razones para estar en una cafetería, y decir que Yuuri estaba perplejo por ello era poco. ¿Encontrarse con alguien como Viktor en un restaurante de clase alta, comprando comida que costaba más de lo que Yuuri podía gastar en un mes? Sí, eso era algo que podía comprender. ¿Encontrarselo en un café para estudiantes? Eso era más que inesperado.

Viktor pareció haber sido tomado desprevenido por su pregunta, como si no se la hubiera esperado. Le echó una mirada al menú sobre la cabeza de Yuuri, sus ojos estrechándose mientras escaneaba las opciones, y luego regresó a verlo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Tomaré un latte —informó casualmente, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Yuuri.

—Por supuesto.

Yuuri se giró para alejarse, tomando la leche mientras intentaba comprender el bizarro giro de eventos que la vida le había lanzado. Mientras vertía la leche en el vaso y lo colocaba bajo la vaporera, trató de observar a Viktor de forma sutil por la esquina de su ojos. El susodicho se había movido a la caja registradora en donde Phichit aguardaba para recibir el dinero, y todavía se veía completamente fuera de lugar en aquel café.

Yuuri no pudo decir qué lo tenía más perplejo: Si el que Viktor de la nada hubiera ido a parar al mismo café donde él trabajaba, o el hecho de que lo recordará en primer lugar. Viktor probablemente tenía muchas personas que se arrojaban a sus pies para complacerlo a cualquier hora del día. Yuuri estaba sumamente sorprendido de que no se hubiera olvidado del humilde camarero que se había enredado con sus propias palabras y torpemente había intentado responder a su coqueteo.

Escuchó un molesto siseo viniendo debajo de su mano que inmediatamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y al bajar la mirada, encontró la razón de ello. Había estado tan ocupado observando a Viktor que había quemado la leche que intentaba vaporizar. Maldiciendo internamente, Yuuri arrojó a la basura el producto arruinado y sacó un nuevo envase. Considerando el tamaño de la propina que Viktor le dio la noche anterior, lo menos que podía hacer era brindarle un café decente.

Con renovada determinación, Yuuri se dispuso a re-hacer la orden. Esta vez vaporizó la leche con cuidado, vertiéndola meticulosamente dentro de la taza de café. Usando la espuma restante, añadió los toques finales a la bebida. Cuando finalmente terminó, el rostro de un perrito se veía dibujado en la espuma y Yuuri estaba satisfecho. Se enorgullecía por su arte en el latte, y esperaba que Viktor lo apreciara.

Con cuidado, intentó llevar la taza hacia el mostrador donde Viktor esperaba. Cuando este notó el perrito dibujado en su café, su rostro se iluminó.

—Eso es adorable —declaró, sonriéndole a la taza y luego a Yuuri—. Eres muy talentoso.

—Gracias —balbuceó Yuuri, sintiendo como sus orejas quemaban por el alago.

Se apresuró a marcharse antes de que terminara haciendo el ridículo frente a Viktor una vez más. Al pasar junto a Phichit, su amigo le lanzó una penetrante mirada y se dio cuenta de que este debió haber escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Viktor. Yuuri se rehusó a hacer contacto visual con su amigo, esperando que todo se le olvidará en el caos de la hora de almuerzo.

Phichit sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

En el minuto exacto en que hubo un espacio entre clientes, arrastró a Yuuri hacia un lado con una expresión determinada.

—Yuuri, ese ruso ojiazul y peliplata al que acabas de atender, ¿no será tal vez el mismo ruso ojiazul y peliplata del que me hablaste anoche? —preguntó, viéndose un poco incrédulo.

Cuando Yuuri simplemente se movió incómodamente, los ojos de Phichit se ampliaron enormemente.

—¡Lo es! —exclamó Phichit y Yuuri inmediatamente intentó callarlo, señalándole freneticamente que mantuviera baja la voz.

—Lo es —siseó Phichit de nuevo, observando a Yuuri en shock—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa? —preguntó Yuuri, asegurándose de mantener su voz baja—. Debe de ser una coincidencia.

—Esto no es una coincidencia, Yuuri —dijo Phichit con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia Viktor y luego regresaba a Yuuri—. Es el destino.

Yuuri no se dignó a tomar en serio esa respuesta.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —continuó Phichit ante su poco impresionada expresión—. No me mires así. Por favor dime que al menos escribiste tu número en su servilleta o algo.

—Por su puesto que no, Phichit —respondió Yuuri rodando los ojos—. No lo conozco. Y aunque lo hiciera, ¡está totalmente fuera de mi liga! No está interesado en mi.

—No lo sé —Phichit le lanzó una mirada escéptica—. Por la forma en la que te mira, a mi me parece que estaba muy interesado en ti.

Yuuri miró hacia donde Viktor se encontraba sentado mientras bebía su café, y como si hubiera sentido su mirada sobre él, este levantó los ojos en su dirección. Cuando se encontró con Yuuri observando, el nipón desvió la mirada rápidamente, avergonzado de haber sido atrapado.

—Te lo dije —dijo Phichit, viéndose presumido.

Yuuri lo ignoró.

Simplemente regresó detrás del mostrador y se dispuso a tomar la siguiente orden en la línea. Todavía estaba en turno después de todo, se reprendió, y necesitaba enfocarse en el trabajo.

Pero a pesar de tener eso en claro, no pudo evitar robar vistazos de Viktor a medida que los minutos pasaban. Viktor terminó su café y eventualmente se levantó. Sus ojos se giraron hacia Yuuri por un segundo y casi pareció que se acercaría. Pero entonces su ceño se frunció y su mano se dirigió al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su teléfono, el cual ahora se encontraba vibrando fuertemente en su mano.

Aún sobre el ruido del lugar, Yuuri captó el tono cortante con el que Viktor habló. Estaba hablando en ruso, y por lo tanto era incomprensible a sus oídos, pero parecía que, lo que sea que Viktor estuviera escuchando del otro lado, no lo hacía feliz en lo absoluto. Rápidamente, Viktor recogió el resto de sus cosas y se dirigió a zancadas hacia la puerta, todavía hablando por el celular.

Ya en la puerta, el ruso dio una mirada por encima de su hombro, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Yuuri en medio de la gente. Viktor le brindó una última sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

Yuuri lo observó marcharse con un extraño sentimiento de arrepentimiento. A pesar de las bromas de Phichit, no era un hábito suyo el tener crushes con clientes atractivos. Mucho menos con uno que solo había visto dos veces. Pero había algo en Viktor que lo volvía inolvidable. Algo en su sonrisa que hacía que Yuuri deseara, futilmente, volverlo a ver.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo Phichit detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, puede que vuelva alguna vez.

Yuuri resopló, desestimando la idea.

—No, no lo hará. Probablemente solo vino aquí por que estaba perdido o para quemar tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de reunirse con alguien. Manhattan es enorme, de todos modos. Dudo que lo volvamos a ver.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tanto él como Phichit se encontraban de vuelta en el cafe. Había sido una tarde agitada y los pies de Yuuri dolían por todo el tiempo que estuvo parado. El saber que en la noche también tenía turno en el restaurante no hacía nada para aliviar su cansancio.

Sintió algo empujándolo por el costado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Yuuri se giró y vio a Phichit, quien le sonreía presumido.

—Mira quien volvió —murmuró su amigo al tiempo que sutilmente señalaba con su cabeza hacia la puerta.

Yuuri se volteó, notando la figura que Phichit había señalado: Un hombre elegantemente vestido y con su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron ampliamente al tiempo que se conectaban con los azules del recién llegado.

Era Viktor.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de traductor:**

 **"Y así comienza" dijo Reiya-san XD**  
 **Bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura, de la cual tendré el gusto de ser traductora!**  
 **Este es un fic que nació de un promt en el tumblr de Reiya-san y que ella ha amado desarrollar. Pondrá mucho de su propia vida como estudiante universitaria y tener que sobrevivir con deudas, así que va a ser algo especial. Sinceramente yo me sentí identificada con Yuuri, si bien no tuve dos trabajos para pagar un préstamo, si estudié y trabajé al mismo tiempo y fue super difícil. Entiendo lo que es no querer levantarte porque a penas dormiste, pero tienes que XD**  
 **Y seguir adelante por el bien de un futuro :')**

 **Ahora, como dije en el grupo de face de rivals, yo sé que el summary puede parecer cliché, pero es Reiya de quien hablamos, ella no defrauda XD**

 **Aclarar que el fic no es en sí un Sugar daddy AU, es un fic que pinta ser un Sugar Daddy AU pero que en realidad no es tan asi XD**

 **Por lo que entendí, Viktor y Yuuri se volverán pareja y pasaran cosas muy graciosas con Viktor intentando amoldarse a la vida de estudiante endeudado de su novio, pero al verlo todo lleno de trabajo y eso le ofrece ayuda, lo cual Yuuri no considera aceptable ni quiere porque se considera independiente, puede solo, y etc. Así que más bien será un fic donde VIktor quiere ayudar a Yuuri porque es un novio preocupado pero Yuuri no quiere ser su vida se convierta un tipo de sugar daddy au XDDD**

 **En fin!**

 **Estoy super emocionada con esto!**  
 **Espero que esta nueva aventura sea gratificante para todos!**  
 **Ya saben, si les** **gustó por favor vayan al fic original,dejen kudos y comentenle a Reiya-san aun si es en español!**  
 **E** **l link** **está en mi perfil!**  
 **Nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. El fic es de Reiya, autora en ao3,**

 **quien amablemente me ha permitido traducirlo y adaptarlo al español que es lo único por lo tengo crédito.**

 **Los links del fic original y links de contacto con el/la autor estan en mi perfil. Por favor revisar**

 **Traducción realizada con su permiso.**

 **Ver las notas finales**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El ver a Viktor cruzando por la puerta causó que Yuuri se congelara en su puesto.

Fue vagamente consciente de mirarlo fijamente, pero no pudo encontrar forma de detenerse. Viktor se veía perfectamente calmado mientras se acercaba al mostrador, con sus manos enguantadas enterradas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y una relajada sonrisa en su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas debido al calor del día, un tinte de rosa que resaltaba sus pómulos. Un mechón de cabello había caído sobre su rostro, pero Viktor se lo quitó sin problema antes de inclinarse contra el mostrador, esperando por Yuuri expectantemente.

Yuuri pudo sentir los ojos de Phichit perforando la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras se hacía camino al mostrador, y su lengua se sintió como lija en su boca repentinamente. No tenía idea de qué decir. Había un millón de cosas que querría decir al ser confrontado por un hombre hermoso que le volvía a sonreír, pero ninguna de ellas era realmente apropiada para la ocasión.

—Ah, hola —balbuceó Yuuri.

El suspiro de decepción que Phichit soltó detrás de él le indicó a Yuuri que sus esfuerzos por sonar calmado y compuesto habían fallado miserablemente.

—Hola —respondió Viktor, aparentemente impávido.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerte un café? —preguntó Yuuri en un intento de volver a actuar profesionalmente, pero sin conseguirlo del todo—. ¿O té? O, am… ¿una bebida?

Tartamudeó débilmente al tiempo que señalaba sin entusiasmo al cartel detrás de su persona donde había una extensiva lista de bebidas de la cual se podía escoger. Desde su lugar en la caja registradora, Otabek le lanzó una mirada que se reflejaba entre lástima y diversión. Yuuri consideró seriamente la posibilidad de simplemente hundirse detrás del mostrador y desaparecer de la vista de todos. Parecía que estaba destinado a sonar como un idiota cada vez que Viktor Nikiforov estuviera cerca.

—Tomaré otro latte —respondió el ruso, aparentemente inconsciente del desastre que eran los intentos de conversación de Yuuri Katsuki—. Disfruté tanto el que tomé el otro día que simplemente tuve que regresar.

Yuuri no estaba seguro de que sus habilidades para preparar café fueran tan buenas como para que tal declaración fuera cierta, pero no pudo evitar sentir un inesperado placer ante aquellos elogios.

—Un latte —repitió con un asentimiento de cabeza, y luego se giró hacia las máquinas para preparar la orden. Phichit estaba trabajando en la máquina de junto, añadiendo montículos de crema batida sobre el último brebaje que había preparado.

—Claaaaaro —murmuró, y Yuuri pudo notar la media sonrisa en su voz sin siquiera tener que mirarlo—. Fue por el café que volvió.

Yuuri lo ignoró.

Con enorme cuidado, Yuuri preparó la bebida de Viktor, asegurándose de recrear el perro de espuma sobre el latte a modo de toque final. Viktor había parecido extremadamente encantado con el detalle la última vez. A demás, Yuuri al menos podía admitirse que deseaba volver a verlo sonreír.

Cuando la bebida estuvo lista, la llevó hacia el mostrador cuidadosamente, tratando de no derramar ni una gota del líquido. Viktor estaba allí, apoyado de forma casual, y su rostro se iluminó cuando vio a Yuuri aproximándose.

— ¡Dibujaste otro poodle! —exclamó cuando Yuuri empujó la taza hacia él—. Te lo agradezco, Yuuri.

Ante el sonido de su nombre, Yuuri se congeló. Un pánico helado se filtró repentinamente por sus venas. ¿Cómo es que Viktor sabía su nombre? ¿Acaso era algún tipo de acosador? ¿Qué tal si el hecho de que se hubiera presentado en el café el día anterior no había sido una coincidencia? ¿Acaso Yuuri había desarrollado accidentalmente un crush con algún tipo de rarito encantador que lo había rastreado y...?

Viktor claramente notó la horrorizada expresión en el rostro de Yuuri porque retrocedió rápidamente, viéndose mortificado.

—Dios, lo siento —balbuceó, levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. No quise decir… yo no…

Tosió torpemente, y rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza con una avergonzada expresión en su rostro.

—Es solo que tú...ah, llevas una etiqueta con tu nombre —indicó Viktor, señalando la extremadamente obvia etiqueta que se encontraba sujeta la camisa de Yuuri.

Yuuri quiso golpear su cabeza contra la superficie del mostrador y luego desaparecer, en ese orden exacto.

—Lo siento —se volvió a disculpar Viktor, viéndose todavía avergonzado—. No me di cuenta de lo raro que eso sonaba hasta que lo dije.

—Está bien —le tranquilizó Yuuri, quién se sentía tan avergonzado como Viktor se veía. Bueno, si alguna vez le iban a dar una señal de que su vida amorosa nunca funcionaría, el que no pudiera tener una simple conversación con Viktor sin ponerse en ridículo probablemente lo era.

—Yo sólo...ah, iré a sentarme —añadió Viktor rápidamente. Tomó su café y se retiró velozmente con sus mejillas brillantemente sonrojadas.

Cuando Yuuri regreso a las máquinas, pudo notar como los hombros de Phichit se sacudían en una risa silenciosa.

—Eso salió muy bien —dijo, disimulando su risa cuando Yuuri se volvió a unir a él sin siquiera mirarlo—. Retiro todo lo que dije acerca de él, Yuuri. No es para nada encantador, es un completo ñoño. Son la pareja perfecta.

Brevemente, Yuuri meditó acerca de cuál sería la mejor forma de vengarse de Phichit, antes de darse cuenta de que todavía tenía clientes esperando. El asunto tendría que esperar hasta que fuera de noche y estuvieran en su departamento, donde Phichit no pudiera escapar y hubieran suficientes almohadas con las que pudiera golpearlo. Así que simplemente decidió lanzarle una reprochable mirada a su amigo, quien continuaba riendo.

Unos pocos minutos después, el ruido del café había bajado considerablemente, y Yuuri se vio liberado de sus responsabilidades en la máquina de café para poder ir y limpiar las mesas que estaban vacías. Tomando un poco de líquido para limpiar y una franela, comenzó a limpiar las que estaban más cerca de él, refregando furiosamente para intentar eliminar los anillos de café que quedaban grabados sobre la madera. Mientras se movía alrededor del lugar, notó a Viktor sentado en una mesa de la esquina. El ruso se había quitado la chaqueta del traje, quedando solo con una camisa y el chaleco. El chaleco era gris y hecho a medida, sólo unos cuantos tonos más oscuros que su cabello, y llevaba las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, revelando así los perfectamente esculpidos brazos que habían debajo.

Yuuri sintió su boca secarse ante la vista. Realmente era injusto que Viktor tuviera permitido venir aquí y verse tan ridículamente bien como para distraerlo.

Gradualmente, la limpieza que Yuuri se encontraba realizando en las mesas lo llevó más y más cerca de donde Viktor se encontraba sentado. El ruso tenía su laptop abierta enfrente de él: un elegante y visiblemente costosa máquina cuyo precio ni siquiera podía imaginar. En la pantalla se mostraba lo que parecía ser algún tipo de reporte, un documento lleno de números infinitos y notas que aburrían a Yuuri solamente con observar. Por la mirada en el rostro de Viktor, probablemente también estaba de acuerdo.

Mientras apilaba las tazas usadas de la siguiente mesa, Yuuri se preguntó la razón por la que Viktor había decidido trabajar en el café como si fuera otro pobre estudiante que sólo estaba allí para tomar ventaja de lo baratas que eran las bebidas y del Wi-Fi. El ruso de seguro tenía una elegante oficina en donde sus necesidades podrían ser mejor atendidas. Aunque, el hombre podría ser tal como Phichit, quién insistía en que la ajetreada y bulliciosa la cafetería era el único lugar en dónde podía realmente concentrarse. Y considerando que las calificaciones de Phichit nunca habían sido menos que perfectas, Yuuri asumía que debía de haber algo de verdad en sus palabras.

Yuuri continuó limpiando, acercándose cada vez más y más hacia dónde Viktor se hallaba sentado. Eventualmente llegó a la mesa que se encontraba detrás de la del ruso, y ya allí, empezó a echarle miradas de vez en cuando. Varios segundos después, Viktor dejó salir un suspiro y cerró el reporte que había estado observando.

Con el archivo ahora fuera de vista, lo único que quedaba era el fondo de pantalla de la computadora. Sin embargo, en lugar de alguna aburrida imagen estática o el logo de alguna compañía, la imagen en la pantalla era una de carácter personal. En ella, se veía a Viktor sentado en un jardín, llevando ropa de verano casual y a la moda, y luciendo radiante frente a la cámara. Sus brazos estaban colgados alrededor de un adorable y peludo poodle que se encontraba sentado junto a él con la lengua felizmente fuera de su boca. El poodle se parecía tanto a Vicchan que Yuuri casi sintió dolor, aunque el perrito en la fotografía era mucho más grande.

— ¿Es tu perro? —balbuceó Yuuri sin poder contenerse.

Viktor miró hacia atrás sorprendido, y luego regresó la mirada hacia su pantalla rápidamente. Le brindó una sonrisa cariñosa la foto, y cuando giró la cara para volver a ver a Yuuri, este sólo pudo ver orgullo en su mirada.

—Sí, ese es mi Makkachin —confirmó Viktor, casi sonando como un padre orgulloso—. ¿Acaso no es maravilloso?

—Es adorable —concordó Yuuri, y luego rápidamente añadió—: ¡Lo siento, no era mi intención husmear!

Viktor solo desestimó su disculpa.

—Es lindo conocer a alguien que lo aprecie —le dijo a Yuuri, todavía observando la foto de su perrito con cariño—. Lo traje conmigo desde Rusia hasta aquí. No sé lo que haría sin él.

Yuuri hizo un sonido de entendimiento, e internamente pensó en lo injusto que el mundo estaba siendo con él. Primero arrojaba a Viktor dentro de su vida, alguien que era totalmente inalcanzable y estaba completamente fuera de su liga, y luego resultaba que este era una persona que amaba los perros y que además tenía el segundo poodle más adorable que Yuuri había visto en la vida. Eso era jugar sucio.

— ¿Tú tienes un perro, Yuuri? —preguntó Viktor, sus ojos de volviéndose hacia Yuuri con la curiosidad brillando en ellos. Yuuri sintió su corazón hundirse ligeramente, la ola de tristeza golpeándolo tan fuerte y repentinamente que casi se sintió sucumbir ante ella. Ya casi había pasado un año, pero Yuuri seguía sin entender completamente cómo era posible que Vicchan ya no estuviera con él.

—Yo… lo tenía —dijo eventualmente con la voz apagada. Viktor debió captar el significado trás sus palabras de forma inmediata porque la expresión en su rostro rápidamente cambió a una de simpatía.

—Lo siento —respondió Viktor con un tono serio en la voz, y Yuuri solamente fue capaz de lograr que un suave "gracias" pasará a través del nudo de su garganta. Hablar de Vicchan todavía le era doloroso, pero era lindo tener a alguien que comprendiera. Por lo que Yuuri podía ver, Viktor amaba a su perro tanto como Yuuri había adorado a Vicchan.

Una tos intencionada sonó detrás de ellos y Yuuri se giró, encontrándose con Seung-gil, quién con una inalterable expresión en su rostro observaba el equipo de limpieza que Yuuri había abandonado y las mesas todavía sucias que quedaban alrededor de ellos. Yuuri saltó para atrás velozmente, intentando verse casual. Mientras platicaba con Viktor, su cuerpo se había acercado más hacia él inconscientemente y ahora se encontraba detrás del ruso. Lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor que Viktor irradiaba y su aroma, aquella placentera y casi floral esencia de la crema de afeitar.

Apresuradamente, Yuuri puso un par de metros de distancia entre ellos e intentó que su expresión regresara a ser la misma profesional de antes. Seung-gil no pareció convencido. Pero afortunadamente, este no le dijo nada y sólo se giró para continuar limpiando las mesas que el nipón había dejado abandonadas.

—Lo siento, no debería estarte distrayendo del trabajo —se apresuró a decir Viktor. Yuuri estuvo tentado a decirle que él era una distracción muy placentera, pero se tragó las palabras antes de que pudieran salir de su boca.

—Fui yo quien te interrumpió —indicó, señalando con su cabeza hacia la pantalla en donde la fotografía de Makkachin era todavía visible.

—No me importa que lo hicieras —dijo Viktor con una sonrisa mientras observaba al nipón por debajo de sus pestañas—. De todos modos, tú eres mucho más interesante.

Yuuri ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sonrojarse porque Viktor continuó con sus cosas, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Y le daré tus cumplidos a Makkachin —dijo el ruso con una risa ligera, para luego regresar su vista a la foto—. Ama recibir elogios.

Yuuri logró realizar lo que pareció ser una sentimiento de cabeza, antes de verse forzado a alejarse para esconder el brillo escarlata que subía por sus mejillas y se hacía camino hasta la punta de sus orejas. La casual actitud coqueta de Viktor era muy mala para su corazón, ya que causaba que este saltara y latiera más rápido en los momentos menos oportunos.

Yuuri regresó a limpiar las mesas, todavía mirando de forma ocasional hacia la dirección de Viktor por su vista periférica. Eventualmente tuvo que regresar a sus labores en la cafetería, ayudando a Phichit con las órdenes. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Víctor se levantara para marcharse, tomando su laptop y haciéndose camino hacia el mostrador.

Ya era la tarde cuando eso sucedió, así que Yuuri tenía clientes esperándolo cuando Viktor se acercó. Yuuri se giró justo a tiempo para ver como el ruso sacaba un billete de su cartera y lo dejaba caer en el tarro de propinas que estaba junto a la caja registradora.

—Te veré después, Yuuri —le dijo Viktor con otra tranquila sonrisa. Luego salió por la puerta, desapareciendo entre el bullicio que había afuera en la calle. Yuuri se le quedó mirando por un largo momento, antes de que el repentino chillido de felicidad de Phichit lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

—Yuuri —dijo Phichit mientras sacaba el billete que Viktor había dejado en el tarro de propinas—. Tu novio nos acaba de dejar una propina de $50 por un café de solamente $2.

— ¡Él no es mi novio! —protestó Yuuri, decidiendo abordar el tema más importante primero. Phichit solo rodó los ojos—. Nos hemos encontrado… ¿qué? ¿ tres veces?

—Como sea, será mejor que continúes coqueteando con él si con ello continuamos recibiendo este tipo de propinas —bromeó Phichit mientras movía el billete de $50 en frente de la cara del nipón—. Vamos, Yuuri. Hazlo por el equipo

Yuuri observó el billete y se sintió culpable.

—Probablemente debería decirle que está dejando demasiada propina —reflexionó, observando como Phichit volvía a tirar el billete en el tarro de propinas. Que le dejara propinas grandes en el restaurante era una cosa. Pero que le dejara $50 por un café era ridículo.

Phichit se le acercó al escucharlo hablar, viéndose horrorizado.

—No, definitivamente **no** tienes que hacerlo —declaró Phichit con un escandalizado tono de voz—. Aquí todos compartimos las propinas, y este es el dinero más fácil que he conseguido en la vida. Si un chico lindo te quiere lanzar dinero porque le dibujas perritos en el café, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes decirle que pare.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Yuuri, decidiendo que no valía la pena discutir por ello. Aunque en realidad era halagador, y no pudo evitar aceptar que en realidad necesitaba el dinero. Pero algo en el asunto simplemente no se sentía bien para él.

Phichit debió notar su expresión de duda porque rodó los ojos, viéndose exasperado.

— ¡Vamos, Yuuri! —exclamó—. El perfecto sugar daddy está prácticamente lanzándose a tus pies ¿y no vas a tomar ventaja de ello? ¿sabes cuántas personas matarían por estar en tu lugar en este mismo instante?

—Eso de que está prácticamente a mis pies no es cierto —señaló Yuuri, sintiéndose ligeramente exasperado. No creía que unos pocos encuentros y unos cuantos comentarios coquetos contarán en realidad. Y aún si lo hacían, no tenía intención de "tomar ventaja de ello" como Phichit había sugerido—. De todos modos no quiero ayuda. No la necesito. Puedo arreglármelas solo.

—Bien —cedió Phichit—. Pero aunque no estés interesado en su dinero, tienes que admitir que es lindo y que claramente está interesado en ti. Dejar que esta oportunidad se desperdicie sería prácticamente un crimen. Como tu mejor amigo, mi deber es lograr que al menos puedas coger con alguien antes de que el trabajo te lleve a la muerte.

Yuuri simplemente resopló y sacudió su cabeza, para luego alejarse. Pero a pesar de eso, no pudo eliminar esa pequeña parte de él que se rehusaba a ignorar por completo las palabras de Phichit. Su amigo sólo estaba bromeando, era obvio. Pero Viktor era muy guapo y encantador, además amaba a los perros. Y Yuuri ya podía empezar a sentir un aleteo en su corazón cada vez que el rostro de Viktor venía a su mente. Yuuri no tenía interés en su dinero, pero en Viktor como tal…

No podía negar que tal vez había desarrollado un ligero crush.

Estaba muy jodido.

* * *

Después de ese día, Viktor continuó regresando regularmente al café.

Yuuri lo veía en casi todos los turnos. Usualmente, el ruso llegaba al café tal como lo había hecho la primera vez y platicaba con el nipón antes de realizar su orden. Luego, se retiraba hacia una mesa junto con su laptop y su teléfono, sonriéndole a Yuuri ocasionalmente mientras ambos trabajaban. En los días más tranquilos, Yuuri se pasaba un rato por la mesa de Víctor, y ambos caían en una conversación casual para pasar el rato. Viktor era alguien con quien hablar era sencillo. Siempre tenía historias que contar, principalmente acerca de Makkachin y de las varias locuras que hacía el perrito, lo que mantenía a Yuuri enganchado hasta que la multitud de clientes regresaba y él se veía forzado a volver al trabajo. Viktor continuaba siendo tan coqueto como siempre, pero eso difícilmente le molestaba. De hecho, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a Phichit, él lo disfrutaba.

Los días en los que el ruso llegaba de visita eran siempre los favoritos de Yuuri, y sentía su ausencia profundamente los días en que no. Y parecía que aquel sentimiento era correspondido, ya que Guang Hong le había informado que Viktor se había visto extremadamente decepcionado cuando llegó un día en el que Yuuri no tenía turno.

La creciente cercanía de ambos tampoco pasó desapercibida para el resto de los trabajadores del café. Tanto Otabek como Seung-gil habían hecho muy directos comentarios acerca de las frecuentes visitas que Viktor le hacía al local para poder ver a Yuuri, Seung-gil con su estoica expresión y Otabek con una sutil y traviesa mirada en sus ojos. Phichit, por supuesto, no dejaba que nada se le escapara, y su naturaleza juguetona y burlona no tenía descanso. De alguna forma, llegó un tiempo en el que el apodo de Viktor era: "el Viktor de Yuuri", y el nipón no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

A medida que los días se transformaban en semanas, Yuuri se dio cuenta que Viktor de alguna forma se había vuelto fácilmente parte de su vida. Con cada día que pasaba, Yuuri aprendía algo nuevo acerca de él. Cada pequeña pieza de información salía naturalmente entre sus conversaciones, y Yuuri almacenaba todas en su memoria. Empezó acostumbrarse a ver el rostro del ruso, a escuchar su voz. Una voz que Yuuri a veces imaginaba ya tarde en la noche, susurrándole cosas que hacían que su rostro se pusiera de un tono escarlata cuando las recordaba a la mañana siguiente.

Incluso se dio cuenta de que su mente tenía la tendencia de pensar en Viktor aún durante los días en los que no lo había visto. Y hoy era uno de aquellos.

Hoy era su único día libre de la semana, así que estaba tomando completa ventaja de ello. Puede que el verano hubiera empezado a llegar a su fin, pero los días todavía se mantenían placenteramente cálidos, con la brillante luz del sol iluminando la ciudad. Durante sus días libres, Yuuri normalmente se forzaba a ir al estudio de baile. Después de todo, no sería bueno que estuviera fuera de forma y fuera de práctica. Pero cuando se despertó esa mañana, decidió en un impulso que prefería ir a correr. No el tipo de brutal carrera o larga maratón con pesas en su mochila qué Minako solía forzarlo a atravesar, sino un placentero trote a través de Central Park.

Phichit ya se había marchado hace tiempo para tomar sus clases de la mañana, lo que significaba que Yuuri estaba solo. La distancia de su apartamento hasta el parque era solamente de veinte minutos a pie, por lo que decidió caminar a ritmo pausado. Cuando finalmente llegó, comenzó a trotar por una de las rutas más conocidas, disfrutando del sol sobre su rostro y de la sensación de libertad que venía con el conocimiento de que no tendría que trabajar en la noche.

Yuuri permitió que su mente vagara mientras corría y su cuerpo caía en un familiar ritmo. El parque era hermoso, una de sus partes favoritas en la ciudad. Lo había amado desde que llegó, teniendo sólo 18 años y estando completamente aterrado. Mudarse a los Estados Unidos había sido una enorme decisión, y aún hoy en día, Yuuri se preguntaba si había sido la correcta. Su época en la universidad había sido increíble; cuando no estaba tirando de sus cabellos debido al estrés, por supuesto. Había aprendido muchísimas cosas y también había mejorado muchísimo en sus habilidades de baile. Su sueño había estado tan cerca de ser una realidad que casi lo había podido saborear.

Pero luego, todo comenzó a salir mal. Y ahora, aquí estaba: con una deuda más grande de lo que jamás creyó, con dos trabajos -uno de los cuales era el único tolerable y ninguno que quisiera continuar haciendo- y con nada funcionando como él lo había planeado. A veces se preguntaba si, después de todo, lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedará en casa a trabajar en el onsen.

Pero si se hubiera quedado en casa, se recordó Yuuri, nunca hubiera conocido a Phichit. Phichit, quién se había unido a Yuuko y a Takeshi como parte de los mejores amigos que había tenido. Phichit, sin quién Yuuri no podía imaginar vivir.

Además, si nunca se hubiera mudado, tampoco hubiera conocido a Viktor y a sus despampanantes ojos azules y sonrisa en forma de corazón. Viktor, quien siempre reía con facilidad, quien seguido tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y quien siempre tenía una nueva fotografía de su perrito Makkachin para poder enseñarle a Yuuri cuando fuera al café.

Yuuri estaba tan atrapado en sus pensamientos acerca de Viktor, que cuando notó la figura alta que se acercaba hacia él, su pensamiento inmediato fue que todo se trataba de su imaginación. Sin embargo, tan pronto salió de su aturdimiento, se dio cuenta que la persona enfrente de sí era real.

Viktor se encontraba paseando casualmente por el parque, viéndose completamente imperturbable ante el calor del día. Llevaba una camisa color salmón y abierta del cuello que dejaba al descubierto la pálida columna de su garganta, junto a unos inmaculados pantalones color crema. Un par de gafas oscuras encontraban colgando de su nariz, protegiendo sus ojos del sol. En su mano, sujetaba una correa que estaba anclada a un muy familiar poodle. Makkachin era aún más adorable en persona, con su pelaje perfectamente peinado mientras caminaba felizmente junto a su dueño.

En comparación con él, Yuuri sabía que se veía como un completo desastre. Había salido esa mañana bajo la suposición de que ese día no se encontraría con nadie que conociera, y su elección de vestimenta era un reflejo de ello. Llevaba una vieja camisa raída, desgastada, e incluso deshilachada en algunas partes. Los shorts eran viejos y ligeramente demasiado apretados, esos que continuaba repitiéndose que debía tirar pero que al final no tiraba. Yuuri también estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba completamente rojo y de que estaba bañado en sudor, lo que causaba que su camiseta se pegara a su cuerpo incómodamente.

Por un breve momento, Yuuri consideró tirarse hacia el primer arbusto que viera para esconderse hasta que Viktor hubiera pasado. Pero desgraciadamente, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo su plan, Viktor lo vio, y levantó su mano a modo de saludo.

Yuuri bajó la velocidad de su paso para solo caminar, resignándose a su destino. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Viktor a medida que Yuuri se aproximaba, sus ojos se pasearon sobre el cuerpo sudado de Yuuri antes de fijarlos firmemente sobre su rostro.

—Yuuri —comenzó a decir Viktor, y su voz sonó extrañamente más aguda de lo normal, aunque Yuuri no pudo entender porqué—. Hola.

—Hola —respondió Yuuri, y su voz sonó un poco ahogada.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera tiempo de poder decir nada, un par de insistentes patitas se clavaron contra su pecho. La peluda carita de Makkachin apareció justo debajo de la suya, y Yuuri intentó no sucumbir ante el peso extra. Una babosa lengua se hizo camino hacia su rostro para brindarle una entusiasta lamida antes de que Makkachin finalmente se alejara, ladrando felizmente.

— ¡Makkachin! —le regañó Viktor, luciendo claramente avergonzado—. En verdad lo siento, usualmente se comporta mejor con los extraños.

Yuuri apenas prestó atención a sus palabras porque ya se encontraba agachado y acariciando la cabecita del poodle con cariño. Makkachin frotaba su cabeza contra la mano de Yuuri al tiempo que dejaba salir otro emocionado ladrido. El pelaje se sentía suave bajo los dedos del nipón, y este casi olvida a la otra persona que se encontraba junto a ellos ya que su atención estaba completamente entregada al adorable perrito.

Una corta risa sonó por encima de su cabeza, y al levantar la mirada, notó que Viktor los observaba con una radiante expresión.

—Le agradas —dijo el ruso mientras observaba como Makkachin le daba otro baboso beso—. Nunca lo había visto encajar con alguien tan rápido.

—Es mucho más lindo que en las fotos —confesó Yuuri al tiempo que se ponía de pie, con Makkachin todavía empujándose felizmente contra sus piernas.

—Lo es —concordó Viktor, y luego señaló el sendero en frente de ellos—. ¿Te gustaría pasear con nosotros por un rato? Estoy seguro de que a Makkachin le encantaría tenerte cerca más tiempo.

Yuuri bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los suplicantes ojos cafés de Makkachin, y supo que no tenía forma de rehusarse.

—Seguro —aceptó, esperando que su voz no delatara el frenético latido de su corazón que poco y nada tenía que ver con el previo esfuerzo físico de su caminata.

— ¡Excelente! —exclamó Viktor.

La correa que llevaba Makkachin iba floja, por lo que Viktor le permitió guiar el camino. El perrito anduvo sin prisa, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para oler algún interesante punto en el césped.

— ¿Vienes aquí seguido? —le preguntó Viktor con curiosidad mientras caminaban.

—Cada cierto tiempo —respondió Yuuri encogiéndose de hombros—. No tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que vengo cuando puedo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Usualmente llevó a Makkachin al Washington Square Park porque está más cerca —dijo Viktor, brindándole otra cariñosa mirada su perrito—. Pero mis reuniones del día de hoy fueron canceladas, así que quise darle un largo paseo como premio. Nunca antes habíamos llegado al final de este parque, pero él quería vivir una aventura. No llevo mucho viviendo aquí, y siempre es bueno darle un vistazo a la ciudad, así que no me importó caminar tanto. Y ahora mismo, me alegra mucho haber venido.

La última parte fue dicha con su mirada fija en Yuuri, y este inclino su cabeza para esconder su avergonzada sonrisa. Quiso responderle con una frase igual de buena, pero nunca había sido bueno para responder al coqueteo. De hecho, y de acuerdo a Phichit, era increíblemente malo en el asunto. Así que prefirió aferrarse a otra de las palabras dichas por Viktor para continuar con la conversación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? —prefirió preguntar Yuuri. No era lo que habría esperado decir, pero realmente tenía curiosidad. El ruso le había mencionado una vez que había traído a Makkachin desde Rusia, pero en realidad nunca habían hablado acerca de su trabajo.

—Ya casi un año —le dijo Viktor con vos ligera—. Pero mi trabajo consume mucho de mi tiempo y siento como si apenas hubiera podido ver la ciudad. Mi padre me envió aquí para establecer una rama americana de nuestra compañía, pero apenas me ha dado el tiempo para poder ver el resto del país por mí mismo.

Viktor lo dijo tan casualmente, pero Yuuri inmediatamente se puso alerta cuando las palabras "nuestra compañía" salieron de entre sus labios. Siempre había asumido que el trabajo del ruso tenía algo que ver con negocios o finanzas, y era claro que le pagaban extremadamente. Pero por como sonaba, Viktor no era simplemente un empleado más en el lugar donde trabajaba. Tenía conexiones familiar, unas muy poderosas. Y probablemente, tenía aún muchísimo más dinero de lo que Yuuri inicialmente había creído.

Lo cual volvía aún más ridículo el hecho de que el ruso estuviera aquí hablando con él.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque Viktor le volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —le preguntó—. Mencionaste un par de veces que tu familia vivía en Japón. ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?

—Me mudé aquí por la universidad —le respondió Yuuri, decidiendo bajar su mirada hacia Makkachin en lugar de mirar al ruso a los ojos—. Estudié en "The Ailey School" durante cuatro años aquí en Manhattan. Creí que este sería el lugar dónde podría hacer las cosas en grande pero…

Se encogió de hombros en un gesto de impotencia. Sin importar lo mucho que había llegado a disfrutar de la compañía de Viktor, no se sentía preparado para contarle acerca de su más grande fracaso. Esa herida continuaba demasiado fresca aun.

—Las cosas no se dieron cómo las había planeado —decidió decir para terminar, con sus ojos todavía perdidos en la distancia—. Pero tengo deudas que pagar, así que aquí me tienes. Claro que quiero regresar a casa algún día, pero por ahora, mi vida está aquí.

—Estoy seguro que eres un fantástico bailarín —respondió Viktor con la vista fija en Yuuri. El nipón no sabría decir si se lo dijo a modo de halago o no, pero esperaba que así fuera. Viktor nunca lo había visto bailar, y probablemente nunca lo haría. Y aun si lo hiciera, Yuuri no era nada especial. Sólo uno más entre docenas de bailarines que además había arruinado su gran oportunidad.

Después de eso, la conversación se desvió hacia temas más ligeros. Viktor le contó acerca de alguna de las travesuras que Makkachin había hecho en el parque unas horas antes, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para acariciar el pelaje del perrito. Yuuri le respondía con historias de su día anterior en el trabajo. El como una de las máquinas de café prácticamente había explotado en medio de uno de los turnos, y como las habilidades de comunicación de Phichit lograron calmar a varios clientes, para el alivio de todos.

La conversación entre ellos fluyó con facilidad, siendo ocasionalmente interrumpida por el insistente ladrido de Makkachin que indicaba que también quería unirse. Sus pasos los llevaron hacia el lugar en donde Yuuri había estado originalmente, y este se encontró parado en la salida de la ruta más cercana hacia su casa.

—Probablemente debería regresar —le dijo Viktor reluctantemente, al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza hacia la salida del parque. Había disfrutado pasar tiempo con Viktor, incluso muchísimo más de lo que debería. Y estar con Makkachin había iluminado su día considerablemente. Pero no podía imponerles su presencia por más tiempo. Hasta donde sabía, Viktor pudo simplemente haberlo invitado a estar con él por pura cortesía, así que no quería abusar de aquello al quedarse más tiempo del debido. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Yuuri de seguro debía de estar apestando a sudor, y que tampoco se había recuperado del ejercicio realizado más temprano esta tarde.

—Oh —dijo Viktor, sonando casi sorprendido ante la idea de que Yuuri tuviera que irse. Luego su expresión se transformó en una neutral, aunque Yuuri podría jurar que vio un destello de decepción en sus ojos—. Por supuesto. No era mi intención retenerte.

— ¡No lo hiciste! —soltó Yuuri de golpe, esperando que Víctor no mal entendiera sus palabras y pensara que en realidad quería irse—. Quiero decir... disfruté de estos momentos aquí, contigo.

Para su tormento, parecía ser que su inhabilidad de decir frases coherentes alrededor del ruso no se había desvanecido por completo.

—Yo también lo disfruté —le dijo Viktor con el rostro iluminado—. Y estoy seguro que Makkachin también disfrutó de tu compañía ¿no es así muchacho?

Makkachin soltó un ladrido para expresar que estaba de acuerdo, y Yuuri se inclinó para brindarle una última caricia sobre su cabecita. Luego se volvió a erguir y giró para ver a Viktor.

—Adiós, Viktor —le dijo al otro hombre, prefiriendo hablar con palabras cortas para evitar enredarse de nuevo. Ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente.

—Adiós, Yuuri —respondió Viktor mientras el nipón se volteaba para marcharse. Cuando esté volteó a ver atrás, casi le pareció que Viktor estaba a punto de decir algo más. Pero en lugar de hablar, simplemente se despidió de él con la mano, y Makkachin también levantó su patita en imitación a su amo.

Yuuri sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro a medida que se alejaba del parque. Y esta permaneció mientras se hacía camino por las bulliciosas calles, sintiéndose inusualmente contento.

Fue sólo cuando ya estuvo cerca a su apartamento, que a la mente de Yuuri llegó un pensamiento. Algunas de las cosas que Viktor había dicho esa tarde despertaron su curiosidad, así que sacó su teléfono para rápidamente dirigirse hacia la barra de búsqueda y tipear: "Nikiforov".

A pesar de lo corta que fue su búsqueda, Yuuri tuvo su respuesta inmediatamente. "Nikiforov Industries" dominaba toda la primera página de resultados. De acuerdo a google, la compañía estaba dirigida y bajo la propiedad de Dmitry Nikiforov. La expresión de su rostro en la foto que estaba anclada a la información era severa, nada que ver con las brillantes sonrisas que Víctor le daba y a las que Yuuri ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero había algo en el rostro de ese hombre que se le hacía familiar, algo en el corte de sus pómulos y en sus fríos ojos azules. Cuando Yuuri investigó a mayor profundidad, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Dmitry Nikiforov aparecía como padre de un solo hijo, el único heredero de su compañía:

Viktor Nikiforov.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de traductor:**  
 **Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo!**

 **Esta vez me pareció realmente interesante todos los temas que se están tocando. Yo creo que el tema de Yuuri bailarín ya se ha tocado en muchos fics antes, aunque no sé si el fracaso en el baile también se había metido allí, pero se me hace bastante interesante y ya veo por dónde es que Reiya va en esto. Muy de seguro tiene que ver con la muerte de Vicchan, que en este fic sí pasó, pero probablemente pasó igual que en el anime con el patinaje.**

 **Me está encantando como la relación de ellos dos se va desarrollando, cómo se van conociendo poco a poco, como están colados por el otro y ninguno dice nada. Bueno, Viktor intenta mostrarlo pero Yuuri no quiere darse cuenta XD. Yuuri todo inconsciente de lo que siente Viktor, me imagino el pre infarto que debió tener el verlo todo sudado y con ese pantalon corto tan chiquito UFFFF! XD**

 **Y mi Yuuri como siempre con sus problemas de autoestima que no se da cuenta u_u**

 **Realmente todo esto me emociona muchísimo, La forma de escribir de Reiya siempre me encanta, y espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también.**

 **Trataré de subir el cap los capítulos una semana después de que se suban en inglés, no prometo nada, pero lo voy a intentar.  
**  
 ** ** **Gracias a todos por leer, a los que dejaron comentarios y dieron favorito al fic. Si pueden,**** **por favor vayan al fic original,dejen kudos y comentenle a Reiya-san aun si es en español!**  
 **E** **l link** **está en mi perfil!**  
 **Nos estamos leyendo!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. El fic es de Reiya, autora en ao3,**

 **quien amablemente me ha permitido traducirlo y adaptarlo al español que es lo único por lo tengo crédito.**

 **Los links del fic original y links de contacto con el/la autor estan en mi perfil. Por favor revisar**

 **Traducción realizada con su permiso.**

 **Ver las notas finales**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La siguiente vez que Yuuri vio a Viktor fue, sorprendentemente, no en el café.

Desde su encuentro con el hombre en el parque al día anterior, Viktor se había rehusado a abandonar la mente de Yuuri. Incluso el solo recuerdo de su encuentro era suficiente para lograr que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, sin importar lo ridículo que él sabía que que eso era. Continuaba rememorando el suceso una y otra vez, recordando la forma exacta en la que Viktor había sonreído, la brillantez de su risa, y el palpitar de su propio corazón que aceleraba con cada minuto que pasaban juntos.

Desde entonces, Viktor había sido una presencia constante en sus pensamientos. Pero a pesar de ello, lo último que Yuuri hubiera esperado durante su turno en el restaurante la noche siguiente era que al levantar la mirada de una de las mesas que estaba siendo desocupada se encontrara con una familiar figura en la puerta.

Viktor se encontraba elegantemente vestido una vez más, llevando una chaqueta de color azul marino oscuro y una fresca camisa blanca. Se veía mucho menos casual que la última vez que Yuuri lo había visto. Su cabello plateado se encontraba suelto, los mechones cuidadosamente peinados atrás caían sobre su frente y rozaban más allá de la esquina de su ojo. Tampoco estaba solo. Es más, había muchas personas con él, todos vestidos igual de elegantes y con finas telas.

Por lo que veía, Yuuri asumió que debían ser algún tipo de socios de negocios. Ninguno de ellos se veía particularmente amigable, y todos se encontraban observando a Viktor con una intensidad de tiburón. Sus sonrisas eran amplias pero sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sus miradas calculadoras.

Mientras Yuuri observaba, Michele se encontró con el grupo en la puerta y los escoltó hacia la mesa. Para la decepción de Yuuri, fue una de las que se encontraban en la sección de Sara, alejadas de su propia área designada. Sin embargo, aquella decepción fue sofocada cuando Viktor levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Hubo una chispa de conexión instantánea, como si una descarga de electricidad pasara entre ellos, y una sonrisa se formó instantáneamente en el rostro del ruso. Yuuri estaba en un lugar demasiado distante como para poder decirle nada, pero se permitió responderle con una sonrisa, asintiendo con su cabeza como signo de reconocimiento.

Si tan solo, se lamentó Yuuri suavemente, si tan solo se hubiera encontrado con Viktor en cualquier otro lugar. Celestino permitía que en el café existiera una atmósfera relajada y amistosa, así que no le molestaba que Yuuri se involucrara en conversaciones casuales con los clientes, siempre y cuando hubiera terminado con su trabajo. Pero el restaurante tenía una política muy estricta y un código de comportamiento profesional que ocasionaría que Yuuri fuera despedido antes de que pudiera decir la palabra "injusto" si siquiera intentaba referirse a Viktor como algo más que "El señor Nikiforov". Que hablarán tan casualmente como lo hacían usualmente era algo totalmente impensable.

Así que Yuuri se resignó a observar de se había vuelto colocar la máscara de profesionalismo durante la comida, analizando con la mirada mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros, sus palabras cortas y directas. Yuuri pudo captar ciertas partes de la conversación mientras se movía de un lado a otro por el restaurante, atendiendo a otros clientes. Todo parecía tratarse de asegurar contactos y miembros del presupuesto. La mayoría de la jerga de negocios que estaba siendo usada no fue entendida por su mente y todo le sonaba extremadamente aburrido. Yuuri se preguntaba cómo es que el ruso era capaz de soportar aquello.

Durante uno de los viajes que hizo a través del restaurante para llegar a la cocina y tomar más comida, Yuuri captó la parte final de la conversación que venía de la mesa de Viktor.

—La comida aquí es excelente —comentó la mujer que se hallaba sentada a la derecha del ruso mientras con una servilleta limpiaba delicadamente sus rojos labios.

—Sí que lo es —concordó Viktor, y luego sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente hacia Yuuri y éste se dio cuenta de que el ruso sabía que estaba escuchando—. Al igual que el servicio, es por eso que recomendé éste restaurante en primer lugar.

Yuuri no tuvo tiempo para detenerse para darle reconocimiento al elogio de alguna forma, pero sintió una placentera calidez en su pecho de todos modos. Quería agradecerle a Viktor, demostrarle de algún modo que lo había escuchado y que lo había entendido, pero era imposible. Aunque Viktor estuviera allí, este era un cliente. Las barreras del trabajo y profesionalismo entre ellos no podían ser cruzadas en este edificio, sin importar lo cercanos que se hubieran vuelto fuera de él.

El resto de su turno pasó relativamente rápido, casi para su decepción. Normalmente no podía esperar a llegar a casa, especialmente los días en los que su turno terminaba antes de que el restaurante cerrara. Quedarse hasta después del cierre, mientras intentaba persuadir a clientes poderosos y ebrios de que ya era momento de irse era por mucho la peor parte de su trabajo. Pero esta vez, Yuuri no pudo evitar lamentarse en privado por el hecho de tener que marcharse temprano sin tener la oportunidad de intercambiar siquiera una palabra con Viktor o aunque sea saludarlo más allá de unas escurridizas miradas.

— ¿Tu turno está a punto de acabar? —le preguntó Sara al pasar junto a él, moviendo su mirada entre él y el reloj que Yuuri se encontraba mirando fijamente. Cuando el nipón asintió, la chica le lanzó una mirada de envidia.

— ¡Suertudo! —exclamó, devolviendo su mirada al reloj—. A mí todavía me faltan un par de horas.

Yuuri soltó un sonido de reconocimiento, moviéndose hacia un lado para permitir que Sara pase. Una vez que ella se marchó, el nipón comenzó a alejarse, listo para hacerse camino hacia el área reservada sólo para los empleados y empacar sus cosas para marcharse, pero un movimiento captado por su vista periférica lo detuvo. Sara y él se habían encontrado hablando dentro del rango de escucha de la mesa de Viktor, y la cabeza de este se había girado hacia Yuuri brevemente mientras habla. Sin embargo, uno de los colegas del ruso rápidamente entabló otro tema de conversación y Viktor regresó su atención a ellos, rompiendo con ello su conexión.

Con su turno terminado y sin nada que lo retuviera allí, Yuuri abandonó la habitación y empacó rápidamente. Colocándose la chaqueta sobre el uniforme, firmó su salida y finalmente fue libre de marcharse. Salió del restaurant por la puerta para empleados, la cual llevaba a un callejón que se encontraba detrás del edificio. Desde allí se hizo camino a hacia la calle principal, dirigiéndose a la estación de subterráneo más cercana.

Sin embargo, apenas dio un par de pasos alejándose del restaurante cuando una voz gritando "Yuuri" detrás de él captó su atención. Cuando se giró, se encontró con Viktor -quién se acercaba a él apresuradamente por la calle. El ruso cerró la distancia entre ellos rápidamente hasta que finalmente se encontró parado junto a Yuuri, viéndose ligeramente agitado.

— ¿Viktor? —preguntó Yuuri, confundido.

—Esperaba poder alcanzarte antes de que te marcharás —le dijo Viktor, observándolo con seriedad—. No quería preguntarte esto mientras estabas trabajando.

Levantando la mano, Viktor le entregó un pedazo de papel. Cuando Yuuri lo abrió, se encontró con un número de teléfono limpiamente escrito, y el nombre de Víctor registrado debajo en una letra curvilinea.

—Es mi número personal —añadió Viktor, deslumbrandolo con una de sus familiares y encantadora sonrisas—. Makkachin disfrutó mucho del pasear contigo, y ustedes dos parecieron llevarse bien. Así que pensé, que si alguna vez querías dar un paseo con nosotros otra vez, podrías llamarme.

Yuuri solamente se quedó observando el pedazo de papel, su mente paralizada.

Para cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Viktor se encontraba ya alejándose. Mientras Yuuri observaba, Viktor se giró y le lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro. Había una pequeña media sonrisa en su rostro, iluminada por las luces doradas que salían de las ventanas del restaurante. Y luego se marchó, desapareciendo dentro del edificio y dejandolo sólo en la calle.  
Le tomó varios segundos el finalmente poder moverse. Cuando el shock finalmente hubo desaparecido, metió el número de teléfono en su bolsillo y rápidamente se hizo camino hacia la estación con su mente dando vueltas.

.

* * *

.

— ¡Tienes que ir! —exclamó Phichit en el minuto exacto que Yuuri terminó de contar la historia.

Contarle a Phichit había sido lo primero que el nipón había hecho apenas pasó por la puerta. Había estado en pánico durante todo el viaje, todavía intentando asimilar el hecho de que Viktor Nikiforov acababa de darle su número de teléfono. La fantasía una cosa, pero la realidad era otra completamente distinta. Tan pronto como entró tropezando por la puerta, le había soltado toda la sopa a Phichit en forma de un largo y enredado desastre.

— ¡No puedo! —fue la primera e instintiva respuesta de Yuuri.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Phichit, viéndose incrédulo—. Él te gusta, no lo niegues. Los he visto coqueteando todo el tiempo. Y claramente a él también le gustas, si no, no tuviera su número.

—Esto solo que... no puede pasar —respondió Yuuri, un poco desesperadamente—. Phichit, ambos venimos de mundos completamente distintos. ¡Él es el heredero de una compañía! Nos conocimos porque yo fui el camarero de su mesa. ¿En qué universo podría funcionar algo así?

Desde que Yuuri había buscado el nombre de Viktor en Google, lo que encontró allí sólo había solidificado su idea de que este era inalcanzable. Hablar con el ruso era divertido, y los coquetos comentarios que le dirigía eran halagadores. Y era posible que Yuuri tuviera su ocasional fantasía con respecto a Viktor, cenas a la luz de las velas y otras… ciertas actividades que estaba determinado a mantener en la privacidad de su mente para siempre. Pero eran eso, fantasías. Ninguna de ellas eran cosas que tuviera la intención de que se volvieran realidad.

—No puedes decir eso sin siquiera haberlo intentado —señaló Phichit. Yuuri permaneció nada convencido.

—Es solo que... nunca terminará bien —suspiró, pasando las manos por su cabello y tirando de las puntas ásperamente—. No con alguien como él.

Hablar con Viktor estaba bien. Fantasear acerca de él en la privacidad de su mente era seguro. Pero salir con el ruso oficialmente sería la receta del desastre. Viktor era encantador, apuesto, rico, y todo lo que Yuuri no era. Ni siquiera entendía porque el ruso estaba interesado en él en primer lugar. La mejor posibilidad en esto, era que Viktor quisiera un acostón rápido. La peor, era que sintiera lástima por Yuuri y estuviera convirtiéndolo en algún tipo de proyecto de caridad. Ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, no con esa actitud —espetó Phichit. Entonces expresión se suavizó—. Yuuri, él claramente siente algo por ti. Sólo viene al café cuando tú estás de turno, y no es porque hagas un buen café, créeme. Y durante este último año, lo único que has hecho es trabajar y estresarte. Ha sido lindo verte sonreír para variar. No arruines esto antes de que comience solamente porque podría no funcionar al final.

—Yo… —la voz de Yuuri se apagó, sintiéndose no completamente convencido aún. Salir con Viktor sería como ponerse en el camino de un fracaso. Pero todavía existía una parte de él que quería hacerlo, con un desesperante y ardiente dolor que se rehusaba a ser detenido por la lógica. Viktor era apuesto y encantador, y su interés por su persona -aunque desconcertante- no podía ser negado. Y el nipón también gustaba de él. Mucho más que sólo gustarle. La mera visión de Víctor pasando por la puerta era suficiente para iluminar su día.

—Sólo intenta ir a una cita —le aconsejó Phichit—. Si las cosas salen mal, no es necesario que lo vuelvas a ver. Nos podemos asegurar de ello.

—Ni siquiera me ha invitado a una cita —señaló Yuuri.

—Te pidió que salieras a pasear a su perro con él —contradijo Phichit, traspasando la negación de Yuuri—. Es la excusa menos sutil que he escuchado en mi vida para invitar a alguien a una cita. De todos modos, ¡tú amas a los perros! Aún si no vas por él, ve por el poodle.

—Es muy lindo —aceptó Yuuri, no muy seguro de si estaba refiriéndose a Makkachin o a su dueño. Probablemente ambos.

— ¡Exactamente! —exclamó Phichit—. En el peor de los casos, tendrás una cita en la que podrás jugar con su perro y luego averiguar si no funcionará; y si es así, podrás romper con él. Y en el mejor de los casos, te conseguirás un hermoso novio que claramente ha estado bateando la banqueta por ti desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Básicamente es una situación donde no puedes perder!

—Pero…¿cómo podría funcionar una relación entre nosotros dos? —preguntó Yuuri. Las preocupaciones y dudas se encontraban aún plagando su mente, inmutables ante la seguridad Phichit. ¿Cómo podrían esperar tener una relación normal con tan enorme distancia entre sus estilos de vida?

—Eso es algo que tendrán que averiguar por ustedes mismos —dijo Phichit encogiéndose de hombros y viéndose despreocupado—. No te preocupes demasiado por el futuro, Yuuri. Si lo haces, nunca podrás disfrutar el presente. Empieza con una cita, ya averiguarás lo demás sobre la marcha.

—Ok —aceptó Yuuri finalmente, y Phichit elevó un puño al aire en símbolo de victoria.

—Deberías escribirle ahora —añadió Phichit con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sin advertencia alguna, se lanzó a tomar el teléfono de Yuuri. El repentino movimiento tomó desprevenido al nipón y ambos terminaron acostados sobre el sillón en el que habían estado sentados, peleando por la dominancia del dispositivo. Yuuri se removía para escapar mientras Phichit reía, arrinconándolo juguetonamente e intentando quitarle el teléfono de la mano. Afortunadamente, Yuuri continuaba llevándole varios centímetros en altura a Phichit y logró ponerse de pie, manteniendo el teléfono fuera del alcance de su amigo al tiempo que este aceptaba su derrota.

—Solo intento ayudar —le dijo Phichi entre risas, ligeramente agitado—. Si no le escribes ahora, te vas a volver a convencer de que es una idea terrible y te habrás acobardado para mañana.

—¡No lo haré! —protestó Yuuri, indignado.

—Entonces pruébalo.

La mirada de su amigo era desafiante, y Yuuri nunca había sido capaz de ignorar un desafío. Sabía que Phichit solo estaba jugando con él, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera dispuesto a retirarse. No después que Phichit básicamente lo hubiera retado. Después de todo, Yuuri siempre había detestado perder.

Yuuri desbloqueó su teléfono y abrió sus contactos, presionando el nombre de Viktor en cuanto la lista de nombres se desplegó en su pantalla. Una vez que el nombre fue añadido, abrió la ventana de mensaje nuevo y tipeó varias palabras antes de eliminarlas e intentarlo de nuevo. Después de muchos intentos más se detuvo, perdido con respecto a qué decir.

"Sí" le parecía demasiado directo y al grano. "Querido Viktor, con respecto a nuestra conversación del día de hoy…" era demasiado formal. "Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo" sonaba demasiado desesperado. "Sólo tómame ya" estaba completamente descartado.

"Hola Viktor, soy Yuuri" fue la línea que el nipón eventualmente decidió usar. Presionó el botón de enviar antes de que se acobardara, y el sonido del mensaje siendo enviado resonó mucho más amenazadoramente que nunca antes.

Yuuri estuvo a punto de regresar su teléfono a su bolsillo e intentar olvidarse de todo cuando este vibró ruidosamente, iluminandose en su mano. En la pantalla había un nuevo mensaje de Viktor esperando por él.

—Wow, eso fue rápido —exclamó Phichit, luciendo casi impresionado.

Yuuri abrió el mensaje y lo leyó rápidamente.

"¡Hola Yuuri!" decía el mensaje

Antes de que el nipón pudiera pensar en qué responder, un nuevo mensaje apareció debajo del anterior.

"¿Pensaste más acerca de lo que te dije hoy?"

"Sí lo hice" respondió Yuuri, y luego rápidamente escribió otra respuesta: "Me encantaría salir a pasear contigo y Makkachin alguna vez"

"¡Makkachin estará muy emocionado!" clamó el siguiente mensaje de Viktor. "¿Qué días estás libre?"

Bueno, esa era una pregunta hilarante. Los días libres de Yuuri eran pocos y bastante distanciados entre sí, pero deseaba que a Viktor no le importará esperar.

"Mi único día libre es el jueves" le contestó, esperando que todo el asunto no tuviera que ser cancelado antes de que siquiera comenzara debido a problemas con su horario por sobre todas las cosas "¿Ese día estaría bien?"

"El jueves es perfecto para mí" dijo la inmediata respuesta "Podemos ir al Washington Square Park. Es hermoso y tienen un área para perros allí, así que podemos lanzarle unas cuantas pelotas a Makkachin y dejarlo jugar con otros perros."

Por lo que conocía de la ciudad, Yuuri estimaba que llegar al Washington Square park le tomaría al menos media hora si viajaba por el subterráneo, pero no le importaba el tiempo de viaje. El hecho de poder ver a Viktor hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Alejando cualquier sentimiento de restante de nerviosismo y preocupación, Yuuri confirmó el lugar y la hora, para después volver a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo con un suspiro de alivio. Las cosas ya estaban dadas y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Lo que fuera que sucediera después, al menos podría decir que lo había intentado.

— ¿Y entonces? —le inquirió Phichit mientras lo observaba con anticipación. Cuando Yuuri asintió, el tailandés dejó salir un grito de victoria.

—No te arrepentirás de esto, Yuuri —dijo Phichit con una expresión de deleite—. Y pido ser el padrino en tu boda.

—Ahora quién es el que piensa demasiado en el futuro —señaló Yuuri mientras rodaba sus ojos. Phichit solo se rio.

.

* * *

.

Durante los días siguientes, Viktor y él se mensajearon casi constantemente.

Todo había comenzado el día después que Yuuri le había escrito el ruso por primera vez, cuando se había despertado esa mañana dándose cuenta de que había recibido la foto de un muy feliz Makkachin junto con un mensaje que decía: "¡Mira quién está emocionado por volverte a ver!". Yuuri había respondido inmediatamente con cumplidos para el perro y la conversación había continuado de ahí en adelante.

Viktor tenía el hábito de enviarle cosas aleatorias durante el día: Fotos adorables de Makkachin, historias divertidas de cosas que había visto, o quejas por el aburrimiento de su trabajo. Yuuri le respondía de la misma forma, sintiendo una pequeña y nueva emoción cada vez que sentía su teléfono vibrar en indicación de que un nuevo mensaje había llegado. Había escondido su teléfono en el bolsillo durante el trabajo, sacándolo mientras esperaba que nadie lo viera sonreír ante el nuevo mensaje.

Continuaron así durante toda la semana hasta que finalmente llegó el jueves.

Durante todo el viaje hasta el parque, Yuuri no pudo evitar que su pierna empezar a rebotar o que sus manos comenzaran a enredarse por los nervios. Había pasado toda la mañana de un estado de pánico leve, preocupándose por todo: desde lo que debía decir hasta lo que debía hacer. Phichit lo había botado del departamento eventualmente, forzándolo a dejar de pensar demasiado.

Finalmente llegó al lugar acordado y vio que Viktor ya estaba esperando por él. Makkachin estaba sentado a su lado, su cola golpeaba contra el suelo en señal de emoción a medida que Yuuri aproximaba. Tan pronto el ruso lo vio, este levantó su mano a modo de saludo y su expresión se iluminó.

—Hola, Viktor —le llamó Yuuri mientras acercaba, para luego bajar su mano y saludar también a Makkachin. El perrito se levantó en respuesta, lamiendo el rostro del nipón al tiempo que se presionaba contra la mano de este para recibir más caricias.

—Hola, Yuuri —respondió Viktor, agachándose para unirseles mientras Yuuri continuaba llenando de caricias Makkachin.

Eventualmente ambos volvieron a ponerse de pie. Viktor tomó la batuta, guiando a Yuuri a través del parque y hacia la zona para perros. El área cerrada se encontraba llena de perros y sus dueños quienes disfrutaban de la relativa libertad que la zona les brindaba. Habían árboles y bancas esparcidas por todos lados, además de varios perros que se encontraban saltando en el espacio abierto, ya sea buscando pelotas o peleando juguetonamente entre ellos. Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar que Vicchan lo hubiera amado.

Una vez que se encontraron seguros dentro de la zona, Viktor se agachó y desprendió la correa de Makkachin, permitiéndole así andar libremente. Makkachin aprovechó de la oportunidad inmediatamente, alejándose unos cuantos metros entre saltos. Viendose feliz mientras revoloteaba alrededor de los pies de sus acompañantes.

Mientras Makkachin jugaba, Viktor y Yuuri lo seguían, contentos de observar mientras platicaban entre ellos. Eventualmente, Víctor sacó una pelota para lanzársela al perrito mientras caminaban, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba enfocada en Yuuri. Durante un buen rato, su conversación estuvo enfocada en temas ligeros, conversaron casualmente y disfrutan de la compañía del otro.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Viktor, más claro le era a Yuuri que estaba en problemas. Cada vez que el ruso reía, su corazón se apretaba un poco más dentro de su pecho, y más de una vez se vio hipnotizado por la forma en que los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de los árboles iluminaban perfectamente el rostro de Viktor y el lustre de su cabello. El verlo jugando con Makkachin ciertamente tampoco ayudaba en nada. Yuuri siempre había tenido debilidad por los perros, y ver la devoción del ruso por el suyo sólo lo hacía enamorarse más rápido.

Jugar con Makkachin también se encontraba haciendo maravillas por la felicidad de Yuuri. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba tener un perro hasta que Viktor y Makkachin habían llegado a su vida. Ahora se preguntaba cómo había logrado continuar sin uno. Vicchan había sido su compañía constante durante su infancia, y tener que dejarlo cuando se fue a la universidad había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida. Jamás dejaría de arrepentirse por no haber estado allí cuando Vicchan había…

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza, intentando eliminar aquellos pensamientos. Para ello, permitió que Makkachin lo persiguiera juguetonamente durante un tiempo, el perrito saltaba alegremente mientras el nipón intentaba igualar su ritmo. Cuando Yuuri finalmente quedó sin respiración y miró hacia atrás, vio que Viktor se encontraba mirándolos con una cariñosa expresión en su rostro.

—Nunca antes había visto a alguien llevarle tan bien el ritmo a Makkachin —le dijo Viktor cuando ambos finalmente regresaron a su lado—. Debes tener muy buena resistencia.

—Puedo agradecerle al baile por ello —admitió Yuuri. Nunca había sido el mejor bailarín de su grupo, podía admitir eso. Pero siempre había sido capaz de continuar bailando durante horas cuando todos los demás ya habían colapsado debido al cansancio. Minako había infundido perseverancia y resistencia en él desde que era muy joven, y había lecciones que jamás olvidaría.

Viktor soltó un murmullo en reflejo de estar de acuerdo.

—También te mueves como un bailarín —meditó, observando a Yuuri de arriba abajo una vez más—. Me encantaría verte bailar algún día.

Yuuri tuvo que tragar la amargura que empezó a subir por su garganta ante aquellas palabras. El poder volver a bailar era uno de sus sueños, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, ese sueño parecía resbalar de sus manos cada vez más. Ya había pasado un año desde la última vez que estuvo en un escenario, y comenzaba a perder la esperanza de volver a estarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Viktor con curiosidad, captando la expresión en el rostro de nipón antes de que este pudiera eliminarla imperceptiblemente y transformarla en una neutral.

—Es solo que…—comenzó a responder, intentando pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente buena. Pero se detuvo. Víctor y él se habían vuelto cercanos en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, habían compartido muchos detalles de sus vidas. Probablemente ya era tiempo de que el ruso supiera esto también.

—No he bailado en mucho tiempo —admitió—. Al menos no de forma profesional. La noche anterior a mi primera gran audición después la graduación recibí una llamada de mi hermana para decirme que mi perro había muerto. Y yo solo... me desmoroné.

Esa había sido la peor noche de su vida. Se había quedado despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada sollozando contra su almohada, incapaz de hacer nada más que lamentar la pérdida de su compañero. A la mañana siguiente, se volvió hacia la alacena y comió toda la comida de consuelo que pude encontrar hasta que estuvo harto de ella. Para cuando llegó el momento en que tenía que presentarse la audición, era un completo desastre. Recordar aquella presentación todavía le era doloroso, incluso ahora. Para su completa humillación, había bailado peor de lo que jamás había bailado en su vida, tropezando y resbalando con la gracia de un elefante ebrio. Y las desdeñosas expresiones en las caras de los jueces se encontraban grabadas en su mente para siempre.

—Yuuri, lo siento…—comenzó a decir Viktor con una horrorizada expresión, pero Yuuri lo detuvo. No necesitaba su simpatía o su lástima. Después de todo, ya había tenido suficiente con la propia y no quería continuar sintiendo lástima por él mismo.

—Está bien —le dijo a Viktor, a pesar de que en realidad no era así—. Pero después de eso, me perdí por un tiempo. Comencé a alimentarme mal y dejé de entrenar. Eventualmente pude recuperarme de ello, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

La pérdida de Vicchan y la humillación de su fallida audición se habían adherido a Yuuri durante meses, causando que sólo se hundiera más y más. Apenas y podía arrastrarse fuera de la cama para ir al trabajo, mucho menos buscar más audiciones de baile en las que podría volver a humillarse. Y no sólo era eso, estaba también el hecho de que el mundo de la danza era pequeño y los rumores se esparcían rápido. Su reputación como bailarín había recibido un enorme golpe antes de siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de establecerse como uno, y aún ahora no estaba seguro de si podría arreglarlo.

—Me levanté, comencé a entrenar de nuevo —continuó narrando, deseando poder terminar con la historia lo más rápido posible y continuar con su vida—. Volví a ponerme en forma y comencé audicionar de nuevo. Pero simplemente… no he encontrado el trabajo adecuado aun.

Aquello fue una mentira, aunque una pequeña. Había encontrado trabajos que, si bien no eran su trabajo soñado, eran al menos un buen comienzo. El estar fuera del juego durante meses había dejado un hueco en su currículum, y las posiciones para las que había estado audicionando como estudiante recién graduado habían sido ya cubiertas por sus compañeros. Pero habían otros trabajos, pasantías y empleos de medio tiempo que podría utilizar como gancho para volver a subir en el mundo del baile.

Claro, si tan solo pudiera permitírselo. Pero graduarse había traído el horror de los pagos de un préstamo por sobre tratar de ganar lo suficiente para vivir, y Yuuri se había visto aplastado por todo ello. No podía permitirse tomar unas pasantías cuando también necesitaba comer, y los trabajos de medio tiempo con horarios inciertos y sin garantía de una contratación a largo plazo no eran lo mejor cuando tenía una renta que pagar. Sus trabajos estables en el restaurante y el café -además de las propinas que recibía- estaban lejos de ser su sueño hecho realidad, pero al menos pagaban sus deudas.

Todavía buscaba y audicionaba. Pero ya había pasado un año desde su primer fracaso, y Yuuri comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Estaba atascado, atrapado en un hoyo del cual no veía forma de salir sin importar lo duro que trataba. Pero no se rendiría, al menos no todavía.

— ¡Pero me está yendo bien! —añadió al ver la preocupada expresión en el rostro de Viktor—. Todavía tengo mis trabajos aquí y a Phichit, con quién dividimos los gastos. Y el precio de la renta de nuestro apartamento en Harlem es bastante razonable así que…

—Espera ¿qué? —Viktor levantó su mano para detenerlo, viéndose confundido—. ¿Vives en Harlem? ¡Pero eso está a kilómetros de aquí!

— ¿Sí? —dijo Yuuri lentamente, no muy seguro de qué cosa en aquella declaración había causado que Viktor se viera tan sorprendido—. Phichit y yo teníamos un buen amigo que solía vivir allí pero luego se mudó, por ello tuvimos la oportunidad de rentar ese apartamento a un precio bastante accesible. Está mucho más lejos de nuestro trabajo de lo que alguno de los dos quisiera, pero el barrio es tranquilo así que no nos importa.

—Es solo que siempre asumí que vivías cerca de Midtown o Upper West Side, ya que es allí donde siempre te veo trabajando —confesó Viktor con una culpable expresión en su rostro—. ¡Jamás hubiera sugerido que vinieramos a pasear aquí si hubiera sabido que tenías que viajar desde tan lejos!

Yuuri seguía sin poder ver el problema en la asunto. Después de todo, no era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a viajes largos. Ir al parque apenas le había tomado un poquito más de tiempo de lo que le tomaba ir a su trabajo todos los días.

—Debí sugerir un lugar que estuviera más cerca de donde vives —añadió Viktor, su rostro ahora con una expresión que indicaba disculpa—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te va a tardar el regresar a casa?

—Más o menos media hora —dijo Yuuri encogiéndose de hombros. Probablemente le tomaría más que eso, pero el ruso no necesitaba saberlo.

—Entonces déjame llevarte —insistió Viktor—. Será más fácil para ti de esa forma.

Yuuri quedó inmediatamente atrapado entre su sorpresa porque Víctor tuviera un auto, y la exasperación por ese mismo hecho. ¿Quién necesitaba conducir en Manhattan? habían multitudes formas para poder movilizarse alrededor de la ciudad. Y en la universidad, Yuuri nunca había conocido ni una sola persona que tuviera un auto en la ciudad. El solo tener que parquearse ya era demasiado problemático y costoso como para que valiera la pena. Pero obviamente, Viktor sí que tenía que tener uno; una persona como él claramente lo tenía.

Yuuri casi se rehúsa, pero le dio una sola mirada los ojos de cachorro del ruso y cedió.

—Está bien —aceptó, cediendo ante el poder de la suplicante expresión de Viktor.

—Mantén entretenido a Makkachin mientras yo voy por el auto —le dijo Viktor, viéndose deleitado de Yuuri hubiera aceptado su oferta.

Sin decir una palabra más, se alejó con prisa, dejándolo solo con Makkachin. Al no tener nada más que hacer, Yuuri se sentó en una de las varias bancas del parque. Makkachin colocó su cabeza sobre el regazo del nipón, permitiéndole rascar sus orejas ausentemente mientras esperaban por Viktor. Después de unos minutos, el teléfono de Yuuri vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó, encontrándose con un mensaje de texto de parte del ruso donde le indicaba en donde debían encontrarse.

Yuuri recogió sus cosas, le colocó la correa a Makkachin, y salió del parque para perros. Rápidamente se hizo camino fuera del parque y se dirigió al lugar que Víctor le había indicado, solo para detenerse con horror ante lo que vio allí.

Probablemente debió esperar que cualquier auto que el ruso poseyera fuera ostentoso, pero esto ya iba mucho más allá de eso.

Viktor estaba sentado en la ventana de un brillante auto de color negro, sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de gafas de sol y le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara, ignorando por completo las incrédulas miradas que todos en el parque le estaban lanzando. El auto destacaba mucho entre la variedad de buses, taxis, y el ocasional SUV que se internaban en el tráfico. Claramente era un auto costoso, la carrocería estaba casi al nivel del suelo y lucía tan limpio que parecía nuevo. Las líneas de la armazón eran duras y lisas, presumiblemente para maximizar la velocidad. Aunque Yuuri no tenía idea de dónde creía Viktor que podría conducir a velocidad en medio del tráfico de New York.

Al menos era negro, se consoló el nipón mientras se apresuraba ir a la puerta y meterse en el automóvil, esperando que nadie lo hubiera reconocido. Pudo ser peor.

Viktor abrió la puerta trasera para Makkachin y este salto dentro, acomodándose en el asiento trasero. Yuuri casi hace una mueca al escuchar como las uñas del perro raspaban el cuero, preguntándose cuántos cientos de miles de dólares costaba ese vehículo. El ruso no parecía preocupado y simplemente se internó en el tráfico de la ciudad.

—Conducir aquí es sencillo comparado con Rusia —le dijo casualmente mientras maniobraba a través del tráfico, y Yuuri se hundió un poco más en su asiento—. Aunque el auto que tengo allá es mucho más lindo que este. Cuando llegué, la compañía me aconsejó conseguir un auto que pudiera mezclarse, así que me decidí por este. Pero el auto que tengo en casa que fue especialmente diseñado para mí. Un motor más rápido, pintura rosa. Mucho más bonito que éste.

Yuuri silenciosamente agradeció a todas las deidades existentes el que Viktor no hubiera decidido traer ese auto con él. Un auto deportivo negro en New York City ya era bastante malo. Uno rosa sería prácticamente sacrilegio. Era un alivio que hubiera elegido algo un poco menos llamativo.

Debido al tráfico, el viaje fue solo ligeramente más corto de lo que hubiera sido si hubiera tomado el subterráneo, pero Yuuri le agradeció de todos modos cuando finalmente llegaron frente a su edificio. Algunos de los vecinos se encontraban afuera, sentados en los pórticos mientras hablaban con sus amigos o conversando en pequeñas multitudes en las esquinas. Demasiado tarde, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que probablemente debió pedirle a Víctor que lo dejara unas cuantas cuadras atrás y caminar el resto del camino. Cualquiera que lo viera salir de un auto deportivo que claramente no era suyo con un hombre atractivo sentado en el asiento de conductor jamás lo dejaría tranquilo.

Rápidamente se deslizó fuera del auto y luego se hizo camino hacia la ventana del asiento del conductor. El vidrio de esta fue bajando mientras acercaba y Viktor se inclinó contra la superficie, uno de sus brazos casualmente posado sobre la ventana abierta y mientras su otra mano se encontraba todavía sosteniendo el volante ligeramente.

—Gracias por salir conmigo hoy, Yuuri —le dijo, inclinándose más hacia él mientras hablaba.

—Gracias por invitarme —respondió el nipón sintiendo como se inclinaba hacia el otro de forma instintiva—. La pasé bien.

Aquello era completamente cierto. A pesar de lo nervioso que había estado al inicio, todos aquellos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando vio a Viktor, y el resto de su tiempo juntos había sido mucho más divertido de lo que Yuuri había esperado. Obviando la mortificación que había sentido por el auto, por supuesto.

Yuuri casi se gira para marcharse, pero la voz del ruso lo detuvo.

—Yuuri —le llamó Viktor suavemente. Su voz sonó grave y encantadora, la misma voz que había atraído al nipón tan exitosamente la noche en que se habían conocido—. Yo también lo disfruté, y me encantaría volverte a ver en algún momento.

Los dedos de Viktor golpean contra el volante en un ritmo casual mientras hablaba, y su postura parecía relajada, sus ojos fijos en Yuuri. Era un crudo contraste con la estrepitosa forma en la que el corazón de Yuuri había comenzado a latir en su pecho y el como sus palmas habían empezado a sudar.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

Por un momento, Yuuri se congeló. Le tomó varios segundos procesar aquellas palabras, y luego varios más para intentar desenredar su lengua y forzarse a dar una respuesta.

Sin embargo, fue claro que debió tardarse mucho porque la expresión en el rostro de Viktor decayó y éste se hizo hacia atrás, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos. Yuuri estiró su mano por instinto, anclando sus dedos al brazo del ruso para impedir que este se alejara más.

— ¡No, me encantaría ir! —exclamó rápidamente, observando como el alivio se esparcía a través del rostro de Viktor—. Pero, em…¿Cuándo y dónde?

Afortunadamente, al ruso pareció no importarle el tartamudeo de sus palabras. Es más, se veía incluso encantado.

— ¿Cuando estás libre? —le preguntó

Yuuri repasó sus próximos turnos de trabajo mentalmente, maldiciendo su falta de tiempo libre. No podría esperar una semana hasta su próximo día libre, la anticipación no mataría.

—Podría ir el domingo —prefirió decir—. Trabajaré los turnos de la mañana y de la tarde, pero estaré libre en la noche.

—El domingo en la noche entonces —confirmó Viktor con una encantadora media sonrisa—. Te recogeré aquí a las siete. Déjame el resto a mí.

.

* * *

.

—No tengo nada que ponerme —gruñó Yuuri, golpeando su rostro contra la cama en desesperación.

Phichit observó su guardarropa con ojo crítico.

—No, en verdad no tienes nada —respondió sin ser de ninguna ayuda. Llevó sus manos al guardarropa para buscar entre los jeans usados de Yuuri y sus viejas camisetas, su rostro denotando la completa falta de impresión. El nipón sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había encontrado una buena justificación para compra ropa, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo nefasta que era la situación hasta que empezó a buscar qué ponerse para su cita con Viktor. Todo lo que tenía era viejo, demasiado casual, o alguno de sus uniformes.

— ¿Qué hay de esto? —preguntó Phichit mientras sacaba desde lo profundo de su guardarropa una pila de tela negra que colgaba de un gancho para ropa. Cuando Yuuri levantó su cabeza del lugar entre las almohadas dónde la había enterrado, vio que Phichit se encontraba sosteniendo el único traje que poseía. Era lo que usaba para reuniones importantes o entrevistas, aunque no era que hubiera tenido una de esas recientemente.

—Considerando lo que Viktor usa todos los días, es probable que lo mejor sea arriesgarte a ir demasiado elegante en lugar de demasiado casual —añadió su amigo al tiempo que le pasaba el traje—. Dudo que alguien con su dinero vaya llevarte a cenar a un lugar donde los pantalones jean sean parte del código de vestir.

Yuuri ahogó otro gruñido y volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada. Después del tiempo que había pasado con Viktor mientras paseaban juntos a Makkachin, la diferencia entre ellos repentinamente le había dejado de parecer un puente imposible de cruzar. Ambos tenían intereses similares, sentido del humor parecido, y compartían el mismo amor por los perros. Fue sólo cuando Phichit señaló que la cita con el ruso probablemente envolvería un restaurante de cinco estrellas y comida que Yuuri jamás podría ser capaz de costearse, que empezó a entrar en pánico de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué acepté esto? —le preguntó tristemente a su amigo, moviéndose para tomar el traje y haciendo una mueca al sentir la tela barata bajo sus manos. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba Viktor, todo lo que quería era tener una cita normal. Una relación normal. La idea de sentarse frente a Viktor en un costoso restaurante, usando un viejo traje mientras el ruso vestía un Tom Ford y probablemente ni siquiera revisaban los precios en el menú, no era nada bueno para su autoconfianza.

—Porque estás solo y él es lindo, sexy, y tiene un perro —replicó Phichit mientras le lanzaba una mirada juguetona . Luego se volvió hacia gorda ropa de Yuuri—. ¿Tienes una corbata?

Yuuri gruñó afirmativamente antes de forzarse a sentarse. Rápidamente pasó la mano por el traje, complacido de que al menos no estuviera arrugado. Phichit continuó escarbando en su guardarropa, buscando la corbata que Yuuri estaba seguro debía de encontrarse escondida en algún lugar.

—Wow, esto es horrible —remarcó su amigo al emerger el guardarropa de Yuuri con la corbata azul aferrada en la palma de su mano—. Por favor dime qué tienes otra, preferiblemente negra.

Cuando el nipón sacudió su cabeza, Phichit solo suspiró. Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente ofendido. Después de todo, a él le gustaba esa corbata.

Phichit le lanzó la tira de tela y Yuuri la atrapó para luego colocarla con el resto del traje. Se cambió rápidamente, colocando las piezas de ropa en su respectivo lugar para luego peinar su cabello hacia atrás y descartar sus gafas. Cuando finalmente hubo terminado, Phichit lo analizó con ojo crítico antes de brindarle un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de aprobación.

— ¿Debería ausentarme esta noche? —preguntó Phichit cuando ya estuvo listo, mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro—. ¿O debería invertir en un par de tapones para los oídos?

— ¡No! —replicó Yuuri, aunque ya podía sentir como el sonrojo subía por sus mejillas ante la implicación en las palabras de su amigo—. No voy a traer a Viktor a casa en nuestra primera cita.

—Su segunda cita —señaló Phichit con un guiño, ignorando la mirada que Yuuri le lanzó.

—Eso no importa, de todos modos no lo traeré a casa esta noche, ni tampoco me iré con él —añadió Yuuri ante la sugestiva mirada de su amigo.

Afortunadamente, ya no hubo más tiempo para que continuaran con la conversación porque en ese mismo momento el teléfono del nipón sonó, indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Cuando esté bajo la mirada hacia la pantalla, se encontró con el nombre de Viktor en ella y con el texto debajo de este informándole que el ruso se encontraba fuera.

Agarrando su chaqueta, Yuuri salió prácticamente corriendo a través de la puerta, despidiéndose apresuradamente de Phichit mientras se marchaba. Bajó las escaleras medio corriendo y medio tropezando con sus pies, sintiendo como los nervios lo golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas y deseando no dejar que el ruso lo esperara por más tiempo. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, se tomó unos cuantos segundos para recomponerse antes de salir a la calle, forzándose ignorar el retorcer de su estómago y el apresurado latido de su corazón.

El auto de Viktor se encontraba esperándolo fuera, viéndose tan fuera de lugar como hace unos días. Sin embargo, Yuuri apenas lo notó. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en el hombre sentado en el asiento del conductor.

El vidrio de la ventana bajó y Viktor se inclinó hacia delante, luciendo tan apuesto como siempre. La camisa y chaqueta que llevaba puestas eran ambas de color negro, haciendo un lindo contraste con su cabello plateado. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre Yuuri en el momento exacto que esté salió del edificio y movió su mano en el aire para señalar en donde estaba, como si de alguna forma el nipón no fuera a percatarse del auto negro que se encontraba esperando por él y que probablemente costaba mucho más que el bloque de apartamentos en donde vivía.

—Te ves bien esta noche —le elogió Viktor mientras se acercaba, sus ojos paseándose sobre la silueta de Yuuri.

—Tú también — respondió el nipón mientras se hacía camino hacia el asiento del copiloto y se deslizaba dentro. Por alguna razón, Víctor se veía muchísimo mejor dentro del auto. Su rostro era suavemente iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol y sus ojos brillaban mientras asimilaba la apariencia de Yuuri. Al estar en un espacio tan cerrado, Yuuri pudo jurar que incluso era capaz de oler la loción para después de afeitar del ruso, igual de intensa e intoxicante que la última vez que la había olido. Yuuri llevó su mano hacia el cuello de su camisa para arreglarlo, preguntándose cómo era posible que el auto hubiera aunmentado su temperatura en el poco tiempo que llevaba sentado.

Viktor encendió el auto y comenzó a moverse, el motor ronroneando suavemente debajo de ellos. La ruta que tomó los llevaba al centro de la ciudad, mientras el auto se deslizaba entre taxis que hacían sonar su bocina y conductores irritados. Viktor no pareció notarlo, manteniendo una conversación casual todo el tiempo que estuvo conduciendo. Yuuri observó las calles pasar mientras se alejaban y trató de descubrir a donde se suponía que irían. Viktor había especificado que irían a cenar para su cita, pero no le había dicho a qué restaurante planeaba llevarlo.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron fuera del edificio, Yuuri se alegró de haber decidido ponerse un traje. El restaurante se cernía sobre él, la entrada frontal era sostenida por unos inmaculados pilares de color blanco y árboles artísticamente colocados en macetas bañadas en oro. Era el tipo de lugar al que estaba acostumbrado a entrar por la puerta trasera y no por el frente.

Viktor salió del auto antes que Yuuri, apresurándose a llegar al otro lado para abrir su puerta y ofrecerle su mano. El nipón la tomó, peleando contra el sonrojo que subió por su rostro ante el gesto mientras permitía que el ruso lo ayudara a bajar del auto. Juntos, caminaron hacia el restaurante con los dedos se encontraba pegado a su costado, y su calidez se filtraba en Yuuri cada vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban.

Pero tan pronto como pusieron un pie dentro del edificio, el placer de tener al ruso tan cerca de él fue olvidado cuando miró a su alrededor, intentando eliminar el sentimiento de opresión en su pecho. Era claro que se encontraba mucho más fuera de lugar de lo que inicialmente había creído. Sólo un pequeño vistazo al lugar ya lo hizo sentir desaliñado en comparación con la majestuosidad del salón.

El restaurante era enorme y era iluminado por brillantes candelabros. Artísticas fotografías en blanco y negro se encontraban alineadas en la pared, intercaladas con las enormes ventanas que daban hacia las brillantes luces de la ciudad. Las sillas estaban cubiertas por el más fino cuero, colocadas debajo de las mesas que destellaban por los cubiertos de plata y las brillantes copas de cristal. El salón era llenado por silenciosas y placenteras charlas, los otros clientes inmersos en sus conversacionesas mientras los meseros iban y venían entre las mesas.

Cuando miró hacia un lado, notó que Víctor lucía perfectamente calmado, aparentemente no notando la incomodidad en Yuuri. El ruso combinaba perfectamente con todo en el salón, haciendo contraste con el propio Yuuri al mismo tiempo. Aquello fue casi suficiente como para hacer que el nipón retrajera, pero cuando el ruso se giró hacia él, se se forzó a eliminar esas preocupaciones. Puede que se sintiera fuera de lugar, pero mientras Viktor no lo notara, tendría que forzarse a no preocuparse por ello.

—Te traje a uno de mis lugares favoritos —le dijo Viktor mientras eran guiados hacia sus asientos por un sonriente camarero—. La comida aquí es deliciosa.

Mirando a su alrededor, Yuuri estuvo seguro de que aquello debía de ser cierto. Cada detalle en los platos que lo rodeaban eran artísticamente diseñados, y los olores que navegaban a través del aire eran celestiales.

—Un amigo me lo recomendó cuando me mudé a New York —continuó contando Viktor mientras se sentaban—. Tiene un conocimiento mucho más extenso que el mío cuando se trata de cosas finas.

—¿Lo conozco? —preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad. Jamás había hablado con alguno de los conocidos de Viktor personalmente, pero había atendido a varios de ellos, y él nunca olvidaba un rostro.

—No —Viktor sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa—. Chris no trabaja conmigo. Somos viejos amigos. Estuvimos juntos en el mismo internado.

— ¿Internado? —preguntó Yuuri mientras levantaba una ceja. Difícilmente podía imaginarse al ruso como el tipo niño de un internado de clase alta.

—Le Rosey, en Suiza —explicó Viktor, y su voz sonó repentinamente medio apagada—. Mi padre me envió allí cuando tenía ocho años. Solo lo mejor para su hijo.

Hubo una pizca de amargura en su voz, algo escondido que sus palabras no estaban expresando. Pero antes de que Yuuri pudiera preguntar, Viktor cambió de tema elegantemente.

—Allí conocí a Chris, y hemos sido amigos desde ese entonces —dijo el ruso, y el cariño en su voz fue claro—. Él continúa viviendo en Suiza, su familia ha trabajado con asuntos bancarios por generaciones. Pero a Chris le encanta viajar, así que cada cierto tiempo se aparece frente a mi puerta y me arrastra a divertirnos. Siempre se queja de que trabajo demasiado.

La última parte fue dicha con una pequeña carcajada y los ojos de Viktor enfocados a la distacia, perdido en sus recuerdos.

—Suena como que Phichit y él se llevarían bien —dijo Yuuri cuando los ojos del ruso volvieron a posarse sobre él. Phichit era una de las personas mas trabajadoras que había conocido, pero también una persona con una de las las vidas sociales que había visto tener a nadie. Balanceaba el trabajo duro y la diversión pura en un modo que el nipón nunca había conseguido, y siempre le insistía en que debía relajarse y disfrutar el momento, en lugar de pasar siempre preocupado por el futuro.

Viktor soltó un murmullo en acuerdo.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron —preguntó el ruso con curiosidad. Viktor se había encontrado con Phichit en el café en multitud de ocasiones, pero nunca habían sostenido una conversación larga. Yuuri suponía que debía sentirse feliz por ello. Phichit sabía tantas historias vergonzosas acerca de él debido los años que llevaban compartiendo juntos, que probablemente sería capaz de espantar al ruso en cuestión de segundos o conseguir que Yuuri fuera incapaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—En la universidad —dijo en respuesta a la pregunta de Viktor—. Mi carrera era parte de un convenio entre la escuela de baile y la universidad local. Conocí a Phichit cuando llegó a estudiar artes visuales allí. Quiere llegar a ser fotógrafo algún día.

Sin embargo, antes de que la conversación pudiera llegar más lejos, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de otro camarero. Cuando el hombre les preguntó si estaban listos para ordenar, Yuuri entró en pánico al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había revisado el menú porque había estado demasiado concentrado en su conversación con Viktor. El ruso no pareció perturbado y simplemente ordenó un par de bebidas para luego dejar ir al mesero, mientras Yuuri levantaba el menú y lo ojeaba rápidamente.

Su plan original había sido ordenar lo más barato que pudiera encontrar, incluso si aquello significaba tener que sobrevivir a una noche con solo ensalada. Pero para su horror, se encontró con que el menú no reflejaba los precios de los platillos. Aparentemente, las personas ricas no se preocupaban por cosas tan triviales como el precio de la comida cuando tenían tanto dinero gastar.

Para cuando el mesero regresó con sus bebidas, Yuuri todavía continuaba sin haberse decido. Todo en el menú parecía ser costoso y entró en pánico cuando le preguntaron por su elección, así que terminó escogiendo algo al azar. Viktor no pareció darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal, y simplemente se giró hacia él para continuar con la conversación que habían dejado pendiente.

Por unos minutos, Yuuri permaneció tenso, las preocupaciones que había tenido desde el inicio de la noche regresaron con toda su fuerza. Pero gradualmente se permitió relajarse dentro de la comodidad que era hablar con Viktor. Compartieron historias de sus días de universidad, con Yuuri seleccionando cuidadosamente aquellas que fueran suficientes para entretener sin tener que dejarse en vergüenza. El ruso tendría que esperar a que se encontrara más borracho para que revelara sus más…finos momentos. Aunque Phichit probablemente conservaba fotografías de aquel incidente que había sido cuestinablemente nombrado como "El incidente de la champaña y el baile de del tubo" y probablemente se las mostraría a Viktor cuando tuviera oportunidad, solo para ver a Yuuri muriendo de la vergüenza.

Viktor respondía generosamente, contándole acerca de sus días escolares y los problemas en los que se había metido junto a Chris. Yuuri lo cortaba con historias acerca de Hasetsu, de Yuuko, Minako, y de su familia en el onsen. Para cuando la comida llegó, estaban tan metidos en la conversación que apenas lo notaron.

Yuuri solo registró la comida cuando el platillo fue colocado justo enfrente de él, llenando el aire con su tentador aroma. El primer bocado envió tal torrente de sensaciones a través de su lengua que no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

— ¿Buena comida? —preguntó Viktor, y su voz sonó ligeramente ahogada. Cuando Yuuri levantó la mirada, notó que dos pintas de color se posaban sobre las mejillas del ruso mientras lo miraba.

Yuuri asintió, tragando su bocado con satisfacción.

Continuaron platicando mientras comían, con Yuuri dividido entre saborear su delicioso platillo y hablar con Viktor. El ruso era un narrador muy animado, hablaba con entusiasmo y hacía gestos constantemente, consiguiendo así que Yuuri quedara atrapado por las historias que contaba. Algunas vece sin embargo, el nipón se veía simplemente hechizado por Viktor en sí, y se olvidaba por completo de escuchar las palabras que éste decía ya que se perdía en el profundo azul de sus ojos y en el arrullo de su voz.

Hablaron hasta bien entrada la noche, aún cuando el restaurante empezaba a vaciarse alrededor de ellos. Se levantaron únicamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran prácticamente los últimos en el lugar. Yuuri casi se ofrece a pagar su parte de la cuenta, pero antes de que pudiera, Viktor ya la había tomado sin inmutarse. Sin importar lo mucho que el nipón deseara pagar su parte, aquello fue casi un alivio. No había forma de que hubiera podido costearse la comida aún si hubiera querido. Simplemente tendría que ser él quien invitara para la próxima cita, preferiblemente a un lugar con precios mucho más razonables.

Después de pagar, Viktor lo escoltó de regreso al auto mientras continuaba hablando animadamente. Yuuri se aferró a cada palabra, deseando que esta noche no terminara nunca. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Viktor, mucho más grande era el anhelo que sentía por su compañía. Puede que existieran diferencias entre ellos, pero habían tantas otras cosas en las que parecían encajar sencillamente, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que finalmente embonaban y quedaban perfectamente alineadas.

Continuaron platicando mientras regresaban a casa, Viktor entreteniendo a Yuuri con sus varias historias acerca de su fallido intento por entrenar a Makkachin y el caos que aquello había conllevado. La idea de un pequeño Viktor persiguiendo a un Makkachin cachorro y travieso fue casi demasiado adorable como para poder soportarla. Mientras viajaban a velocidad por las calles, Yuuri le contó al ruso acerca sus propios intentos por entrenar a Vicchan, la risa de Viktor llenó el auto mientras el nipón le contaba acerca de aquella vez en la que Vicchan se había escabullido dentro de las termas y había mordido las toallas de los clientes.

Cuando finalmente aparcaron fuera de su edificio departamental, Yuuri apenas se sentía capaz de dejar el auto. Es más, sólo se quedó mirando el edificio, notando la pequeña luz que brillaba desde la ventana de su departamento. Por lo que veía, era probable que Phichit se hubiera quedado despierto hasta tarde por esperarlo y escuchar cómo le había ido a esa noche.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Yuuri reluctantemente. El ruso asintió, reflejando los sentimientos de Yuuri.

—Te acompañaré hasta la puerta —ofreció mientras salían juntos del auto—. Para asegurarme de que llegues adentro a salvo.

—No tienes que —le dijo Yuuri, pero de todos modos permitió que el ruso lo tomará de la mano. La distancia hasta la puerta era de solamente unos cuantos metros, pero tener la oportunidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo con Viktor era algo que le parecía más que bien.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —respondió Viktor, y su voz sonó baja e invitante mientras se hacían camino hacia la puerta. Cuando finalmente llegaron, Yuuri se volteó, sintiendo como su corazón latía apresuradamente ante el tono de voz del ruso y la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó, esperando que este ya conociera la respuesta. El calor entre ellos llevaba creciendo ya durante bastante tiempo, y Yuuri no deseaba nada más que rendirse ante ello. Permitirse ser llevado por la corriente y las sensaciones, teniendo a Viktor como único salvavidas. Permitirse esto para sí mismo, después de haberse negado tanto en la vida.

—Para poder hacer esto —murmuró Viktor, sus palabras fueron susurradas y su voz envió una corriente eléctrica a través de la columna del nipón. Se encontraban parados en el marco de la puerta, iluminados por el suave brillo de las luces de la calle, y Viktor nunca se había visto tan hermoso como ahora. Sus ojos se hallaban oscuros y llenos de deseo, pero sus manos fueron suaves al acunar el rostro de Yuuri, sus dedos acariciando ligeramente las mejillas del nipón.

Inclinando su cabeza ligeramente a modo de pregunta, Viktor esperó por un par de agonizantes segundos, dándole a Yuuri la oportunidad de alejarse. El nipón se acercó más, dando un paso al frente de modo que sus cuerpos se encontraban casi tocándose, sus alientos mezclados en el aire. Cuando Viktor se inclinó, Yuuri casi pudo saborear la anticipación, pero nada pudo haberlo preparado para la abrumadora sensación que recorrió su cuerpo en el momento que los labios del ruso se presionaron contra los suyos.

El beso comenzó suave y gentil, pero no se mantuvo de esa forma. La casta presión de otros labios contra los suyos fue suficiente como para que el calor subiera dentro del pecho del nipón, causando que atrajera a Viktor hacia el, devolviéndole el beso con una pasión que le sorprendió incluso a él mismo. Viktor respondió de la misma forma, sus manos deslizándose hacia la cintura de Yuuri mientras lo presionaba contra su cuerpo y le arrebataba el aliento.

Para Yuuri, el momento se sintió como si fueran horas. Pero en realidad, sabía muy bien que apenas habían pasado unos segundos para cuando finalmente se apartaron, ambos respirando pesadamente. Cuando Yuuri clavó sus ojos sobre los del ruso, se dio cuenta de que las pupilas de este estaban dilatadas con deseo. El corazón de Yuuri latía desenfrenado en su pecho, golpeando tan fuerte que podía jurar que lo sentía retumbar contra sus costillas. El lugar que los labios del ruso habían tocado se encontraba todavía hormigueando, enviando corrientes de sensaciones a través de su piel.

Gentilmente, Viktor se alejó, y la renuencia estaba claramente escrita en su rostro.

—Debería irme —murmuró el ruso, aunque sus palabras parecían más bien ser dichas para convencerse a sí mismo. Yuuri asintió con renuencia, dando un paso hacia atrás a la vez que intentaba calmar el latido de su corazón.

— ¿Te volveré a ver? —le dijo torpemente, haciendo una mueca internamente ante lo desesperado que sonaba. No había sido su intención que sonara de esa forma, pero las palabras simplemente se le habían resbalado. Había amado esa noche más de lo que podría expresar, pero no quería sólo asumir que Viktor tenía la intención de continuar con su relación para luego terminar decepcionado cuando aquello no fuera cierto.

—Por supuesto —respondió Viktor, viéndose sorprendido ante su pregunta. Luego su rostro se suavizó y le brindó una sonrisa, para luego volver a tomar en sus manos el rostro de Yuuri—. Por el tiempo que quieras tenerme.

Se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Yuuri. Y luego finalmente los soltó, alejándose del nipón de nueva cuenta.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri —dijo Viktor, y su cariño fue claro en cada palabra.

Una vez dicho eso, se giró para marcharse e internarse en la noche. Yuuri se quedó allí, parado en la puerta, con el fantasma de aquel beso todavía reposando sobre sus labios y su corazón cantando con felicidad.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Finalmente están llegando a algo!**

 **Notas de traductor!**

 **¡Es recién el capítulo 3 y ya es mi favorito!**

 **lo amé como no tienen idea, como le dije a Reiya,Este capítulo tuvo de todo: me hizo reír, me hizo sentir pena (con lo de Yuuri, su carrera, y Vicchan), y me hizo morirme de la emoción con la cena al final y todo lo que pasó y ksadjcnaksdjcnalkdcndkjcn fueron súper lindos. Es obvio que esto va a ir más rápido porque el enfoque de la historia va a ser más bien en cómo Yuuri y Viktor manejan su relación siendo ambos de mundos distintos y no el cómo llegan a estar juntos en sí. Hasta ahora, me encanta cómo va todo y espero que ustedes también les haya gustado.**

 **Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta que tanto el cap de Rompecorazones y este tienen una cita romántica en un restaurante, pero solo a una pareja les funcionó LOL**  
 **No fue aproposito que tradujera estos dos juntos, lo juro XD  
**  
 ** ** ** **Gracias a todos por leer, a los que dejaron comentarios y dieron favorito al fic. Si pueden,**** **por favor vayan al fic original,dejen kudos y comentenle a Reiya-san aun si es en español!**  
 **E** **l link** **está en mi perfil!**  
 **Nos estamos leyendo!******


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. El fic es de Reiya, autora en ao3,**

 **quien amablemente me ha permitido traducirlo y adaptarlo al español que es lo único por lo tengo crédito.**

 **Los links del fic original y links de contacto con el/la autor estan en mi perfil. Por favor revisar**

 **Traducción realizada con su permiso.**

 **Ver las notas finales**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

Yuuri vio a Phichit tan pronto como la puerta se abrió.

Su amigo se encontraba desparramado sobre el único sofá que tenían, sus piernas colgaban laxas al borde de este y tenía uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Tenía su teléfono en la mano y el brillo de la pantalla alumbraba siniestramente su rostro. Yuuri podía leer el cansancio en su postura y en sus pesadas pestañas.

Sin embargo, todo aquello se desvaneció cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose resonó en el departamento. Los ojos de Phichit se abrieron de golpe y se enfocaron en Yuuri. En el instante que sus ojos se encontraron, la expresión de Phichit se iluminó y éste se levantó del sillón, saltando hacia dónde se encontraba parado el nipón.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. Estás sonriendo, así que algo bueno debió haber pasado.

—Estuvo... —empezó a decir Yuuri pero dejó la respuesta en el aire, no muy seguro de cómo explicar en palabras lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Sus labios continuaban cosquilleando con la persistente sensación del beso de Viktor, y él solo recuerdo ya era capaz de enviar escalofríos a través de su piel. Todavía podía sentir el pulso acelerado de su corazón, latiendo a un desenfrenado ritmo que delataba lo mucho que el ruso le había afectado. El zumbido de felicidad que había crecido en su pecho a medida que la noche había avanzado no se había desvanecido en absoluto, es más, permanecía aun ahora.

—Estuvo bien —estableció finalmente. La frase no hacía justicia, pero no había palabras que fueran capaces de resumir el modo exacto en que se estaba sintiendo.

Phichit lo observó con expectativa, esperando por más.

— ¿Y? ¿ Cómo fue? —insistió Phichit cuando Yuuri se quedó callado—. ¿A dónde te llevó? ¿Lo besaste? ¿Quieres volver a verlo?

—Sí quiero —confesó Yuuri a modo de respuesta a la última pregunta de su amigo, sabiendo que aquella sería la respuesta más fácil. A pesar de sus dudas iniciales, ahora mismo no había nada que quisiera más que volver a ver al ruso. Su ansiedad y preocupaciones originales todavía se encontraban presentes, acechando justo debajo de la superficie, pero caer en un cómodo ritmo junto a Viktor había sido tan fácil. Tan lindo sentarse juntos y simplemente compartir historias, conocerse el uno al otro. Tan adictivo saborear el beso del ruso y desear tenerlo una y otra vez, incluso después que se hubieron separado.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Yuuri —le dijo Phichit, viéndose complacido ante su respuesta—. Te mereces algo lindo en tu vida para variar.

Tomando al nipón por el brazo, Phichit lo arrastró hacia el sillón y lo arrojó sobre este, de modo que ahora se encontraran sentados lado a lado.

—Entonces, —continuó el morocho—, cuéntame más. Quiero saberlo todo.

Yuuri se quedó callado por un momento, intentando decidir por dónde comenzar. La noche entera se había sentido como un torbellino. Se había visto absorbido por el encanto de Viktor desde el momento en que esta había comenzado, incluso ahora continuaba cautivado por ello.

—Me llevó a un restaurante —comenzó a contar, decidiendo que lo mejor era comenzar por las bases—. Y debiste verlo, Phichit. Era muy elegante. Me alegra haber ido de traje porque si no…

Dejó las palabras en el aire y sacudió la cabeza, pensando en el brillo y glamur del restaurante al igual que en la impecablemente vestida clientela. Aún con el traje se había sentido sin brillo y harapiento en comparación con ellos. Si se hubiera puesto algo mucho menos formal, hubiera salido corriendo antes de que siquiera llegaran los aperitivos.

—Bueno, con el lugar que escogió para su primera cita, al menos ya sabes que él sabe cómo tratarte correctamente —señaló Phichit, viéndose medianamente impresionado de forma repentina.

Yuuri asintió, decidiendo que era mejor no mencionar lo fuera de lugar que se sintió durante todo el rato. En teoría, la locación que Víctor había escogido era maravillosa. Pero en la práctica, no mucho en realidad. La comida había sido excelente y la compañía muchísimo más, pero durante toda la noche el silencioso fondo de intranquilidad no había sido capaz de abandonarlo. Se había encontrado constantemente pensando y sobreanalizando las cosas, comparándose con todo a su alrededor y sintiéndose menos.

Pero aquello no era algo que Phichit necesitara saber. Tampoco era algo sobre lo que quisiera pensar porque, a pesar de todo, se la había pasado muy bien. Mucho más que eso, a pesar del lugar, había amado el tiempo que pasó junto a Viktor. Podía ignorar todo lo demás y simplemente enfocarse en ese hecho.

— ¿Y qué hicieron durante la cena? —continuó Phichit con una juguetona sonrisa marcándose en la esquina de sus labios—. ¿Te quedaste mirando su hermoso rostro como haces cada vez que va al café? ¿jugaron a los piecitos debajo de la mesa? ¿follaron en el baño del restaurante? Vamos, Yuuri. ¡Detalles!

— ¡No! —farfulló Yuuri y golpeó a Phichit en el hombro con una mirada de reproche en sus ojos. Sabía que su amigo sólo intentaba molestarlo, pero siempre funcionaba de todos modos.

—Solo... hablamos—respondió, rememorando la noche que acababa de vivir sin siquiera molestarse en esconder la soñadora sonrisa que sabía se estaba formando ahora mismo en su rostro. El solo sentarse y hablar nunca le había parecido algo tan atractivo antes de conocer a Viktor. Pero Yuuri podría hacerlo durante horas. Atesoraba cada uno de los nuevos detalles que había aprendido de la vida del ruso y cada una de sus propias historias había sido entregada libremente.  
Cuando Yuuri regresó su mirada a Phichit, este se encontraba observandolo con una ceja levantada y una mirada evaluadora.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Yuuri, sintiéndose cohibido de repente.

—Nada —dijo Phichit cariñosamente—. Es solo que nunca antes te había visto tan feliz por una cita.

—Me he sentido feliz por otras citas —protestó Yuuri, sintiéndose un poco insultado. Puede que su vida amorosa hubiera sido prácticamente inexistente durante el año pasado, pero antes de eso sí que había tenido un par de citas ocasionales. Era cierto que al final no habían durado, pero eso no significaba que fuera un completo inútil con respecto al romance.

—No —replicó Phichit, hincando al nipón con su dedo y haciendo que éste se retorciera—. Siempre llegas de una primera cita en estado de completo pánico por todas las cosas que crees que salieron mal y te saboteas a ti mismo antes de que algo siquiera pueda comenzar. Este es un buen cambio. Viktor realmente debe ser alguien especial.

—Lo es.

Phichit se vio satisfecho con su respuesta. Luego, después de unos segundos, su expresión se tornó pícara.

—Todavía no has respondido la pregunta más importante —le dijo a Yuuri, y éste se preparó para lo que sea que estuviera por venir—. ¿Lo besaste?

El nipón pudo sentir como el color subía por sus mejillas al recordar la forma exacta en que la noche había terminado. No respondió, pero su silencio fue suficiente confirmación.

— ¡Sí lo hiciste! —exclamó Phichit, sonando felizmente orgulloso.

Yuuri sabía que estaba todavía sonrojado, pero el sólo recuerdo de los labios de Viktor ya era suficiente para poner una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de todo.

—Por la forma en que se estaban viendo el uno al otro, sabía que no se tardarían tanto —bromeó Phichit, codeando a Yuuri gentilmente—. ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Se ofreció a llevarme hasta la puerta, y luego me besó en el pórtico —confesó al nipón. Normalmente odiaba a hablar de su vida privada con cualquier persona, pero Phichit era diferente. Llevaban años dependiendo el uno del otro y ya no había nada que no supieran. Phichit compartía todo con él, y el muchacho tailandés era de las pocas personas con las que Yuuri estaba dispuesto a abrirse también.

—Así que después de todo sí ha tenido sus truquitos el señorito —dijo Phichit juguetonamente. Yuuri simplemente rodó los ojos y no se dignó a responder esa pregunta.

— ¿Besa bien? —añadió el morocho con una traviesa media sonrisa.

— ¡Phichit! —exclamó Yuuri, un poco escandalizado. Su amigo sólo elevó una ceja, esperando.

Yuuri suspiró y luego se rindió.

—Sí —admitió, sabiendo que era inútil privarlo de los detalles. Phichit se los sacaría a la larga sin importar lo que hiciera.

—Caliente como el infierno, buena cita, y bueno besando —listó Phichit, enumerando las características con sus dedos de forma teatral—. Parece que te sacaste la lotería con este, Yuuri.

Yuuri asintió ausente, su mente estando todavía en Viktor. Su cita había ido muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Y Phichit tenía razón, todo acerca del ruso parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Pero lo era, y también era suyo. Al menos por ahora.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri fue despertado por el sonido de su teléfono. Medio adormilado, tanteó para encontrar el dispositivo, tumbando varios objetos de su mesita de noche en el proceso. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo en su mano se sentó, rascando sus ojos para eliminar el sueño antes de ver a la pantalla.

El nombre de Viktor brillaba sobre el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

Todo residuo de cansancio en el cuerpo de Yuuri desapareció en un instante. Sintiéndose repentinamente alerta, el nipón bajó su mirada hacia el mensaje, su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho ante la mera visión del nombre del ruso.

" **Gracias por la noche de ayer, Yuuri,"** decía el mensaje, y las palabras se enviaron una ola de calidez a través de su cuerpo. " **Realmente me la pasé muy bien".**

" **Yo también"** escribió instantáneamente en respuesta.

Una parte de él, una que además sonaba mucho como Phichit, le recordó que probablemente debería esperar al menos unos minutos antes de responder. No quería parecer desesperado después de todo, como si hubiera estado mirando su teléfono en espera del mensaje del ruso.

Yuuri la ignoró.

Viktor claramente tampoco tenía ningún problema con responder de forma instantánea, porque otro mensaje apareció en la pantalla del nipón sólo unos segundos después.

" **No puedo esperar a volverte a ver"** decía este. Yuuri pudo sentir una sonrisa formándose en su rostro y a aferró el teléfono aún más fuerte, causando que los bordes de éste se clavaran contra sus palmas.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder, su teléfono vibró una vez más. Pero esta vez fue acompañado por el familiar tono de su alarma que resonó en la quietud de la habitación. El mensaje de Viktor lo había despertado más temprano de lo usual, pero solo por unos minutos aparentemente. Su teléfono continuó vibrando, recordándole que tenía que levantarse si quería ser capaz de llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Suspirando, Yuuri apretó el botón para apagar la alarma y rodó fuera de la cama. A través de las finas paredes de la casa, pudo escuchar el tono de "Shall We Skate" viniendo desde la habitación de Phichit, indicando que la alarma de su amigo recién acababa de sonar también. Cuando el nipón sacó su cabeza por la puerta, se encontró con Phichit haciendo lo mismo, a demás de luciendo extremadamente infeliz por ser despertado tan temprano un lunes por la mañana.

Phichit no tenía clases hasta la tarde de ese día, por lo que ambos tenían el turno de temprano en la mañana en el local de Celestino. Luego, a la hora de almuerzo, Phichit saldría para dirigirse a sus clases y Yuuri continuaría con su turno más largo, envidiando a su amigo grandemente. La universidad podría ser estresante, pero comparado con el trabajo, definitivamente era el "menos peor" de esos dos males.

Reluctantemente, Yuuri se preparó para el trabajo, escuchando los sonidos ahogados de Phichit haciendo lo mismo que él en la otra habitación. Cuandos los dos se encontraron listos para marcharse, se dirigieron juntos al subterráneo. Ambos todavía estaban bostezando cuando se treparon al tren, el cual viajaba a velocidad a través de la familiar ruta que los llevaría a Upper West Side. Yuuri usó el tiempo de viaje para continuar escribiendole a Viktor, únicamente bajando su teléfono -renuentemente- cuando finalmente llegaron a su parada.

El café se encontraba a una distancia corta del subterráneo, y tan pronto como se encontraron dentro, Yuuri se dirigió directamente hacia las máquinas de café, lo primordial de un lunes por la mañana. Se encontraba desesperadamente necesitado de cafeína antes de poder comenzar con su día. Celestino manejaba un negocio muy relajado y usualmente permitía que sus empleados tuvieran la libertad de servirse un café en las mañanas, siempre y cuando aquello fuera antes de que los clientes llegaran.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Guang Hong brillantemente con una voz chillona mientras Yuuri se servía una generosa cantidad de café y se la bebía de una sola sentada—. ¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana?

—Oh, ya sabes, lo usual —le respondió Phichit mientras tomaba su delantal y se unía al muchacho detrás del mostrador—. Cosas que hacer, ensayos que escribir, fiestas a las que ir.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Seung-gil les lanzó una mirada desde el lugar en el que se encontraba arreglando las mesas, y luego regresó a su trabajo sin ningún comentario. Nunca había sido el tipo de persona a la que le gustara ese tipo de charlas.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Yuuri? —preguntó Guang Hong sin dejar de sonar entusiasta.

—No mucho —respondió Yuuri con un encogimiento de hombros.

Phichit le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

—Yuuri tuvo una cita —anunció Phichit como un traidor.

Yuuri no había tenido la intención de esconder su nueva y creciente relación con Viktor, pero tampoco había planeado anunciarlo a todos sus compañeros del trabajo tan pronto.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Guang Hong al tiempo que se giraba para ver a Yuuri con curiosidad—. ¿Con quién?

Un resoplido burlón sonó desde el otro lado del café. Los tres se giraron para ver a Seung-gil, quién se encontraba observando a Guang Hong con una ligera incredulidad.

— ¿Quién es la única persona que todos conocemos y sabemos que ha estado detrás de Yuuri durante semanas? —preguntó con un tono inexpresivo en su voz.

El reflejo del entendimiento se asentó sobre el rostro de Guang Hong.

— ¿Viktor finalmente te invitó a salir? —dijo con un jadeo y Yuuri tuvo que aguantar la necesidad de soltar un suspiro. Que su extremadamente nueva relación se convirtiera en parte de los interminables chismes del café no era la forma en la que había esperado comenzar la mañana. Aunque, él suponía, Phichit debía de estarle haciendo un favor al hacer que pasara por esto rápidamente. Jamás podría ser un secreto para siempre, después de todo. No cuando todos con los que trabajaba ya conocían a Viktor y habían observado como la cercanía entre ambos había crecido a través de la semana. Al menos de esta forma podía pasar por las incómodas preguntas rápidamente y con suerte el tema no volvería a tocarse de nuevo.

—Sí —confirmó, esperando que la conversación terminar allí mismo.

Afortunadamente, el primer cliente del día escogió ese momento exacto para pasar a través de la puerta, salvando al nipón de más preguntas. Por la decepcionada mirada en el rostro de Guang Hong, era claro que su curiosidad no había sido satisfecha, pero ya no había tiempo para que indagar más profundo. Por lo tanto, Yuuri se lanzó de lleno a su trabajo, usándolo como un escudo detrás del cual podría esconderse y así evitar cualquier interrogación futura.

La pequeña primera cantidad de clientes empezó a crecer hasta convertirse en un flujo abundante de personas a medida que la mañana progresaba, manteniendo efectivamente la mente de todos fuera de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran las órdenes y limpiar las mesas. Los lunes en la mañana siempre eran ocupados. Estudiantes llegando apresurados y bebiendo el café como si fueran tragos para prepararse para sus clases matutinas o para eliminar la resaca del fin de semana. Las ocasionales personas de negocios también entraban apuradas, hablando por sus teléfonos o tomando las bebidas rápidamente antes de salir disparados hacia cualquiera que fuera la reunión a la que llegaban tarde.

Verlos hizo que Yuuri recordara cariñosamente a Viktor y que su teléfono quemara dentro de su bolsillo, tentándolo. Usualmente intentaba tomarse unos cuantos minutos para escribirle al ruso cuando el café estaba tranquilo, pero con la oleada de clientes que tenían ese día, le había sido imposible encontrar un momento. Fue solo cuando su descanso para el almuerzo finalmente llegó que tuvo tiempo para escaparse.

Sacando el teléfono su bolsillo, abrió la conversación que tenía con Viktor y escribió un rápido "Lo siento, estoy atrapado en el trabajo" para explicar su ausencia.

"¿Día atareado?" se leía la respuesta después de unos minutos. Viktor y él usualmente compartían historias acerca de sus respectivos trabajos durante el día, y después del tiempo que llevan conociéndose, el ruso ya sabía lo mucho que Yuuri detestaba el ajetreo de las mañanas.

"Sí" respondió rápidamente. "¿Y tú?"

"Lo mismo" respondió Viktor, y el nipón casi pudo escuchar la decepción a través del mensaje. "He estado atrapado en una reunión toda la mañana y se siente como si no fuera a terminar nunca"

Yuuri estuvo a punto de empezar a escribir un mensaje de simpatía, pero otro mensaje apareció en su pantalla justo después del anterior.

"Preferiría estar contigo"

Yuuri se quedó mirando el mensaje por un rato, sintiendo como una placentera calidez florecía en su pecho ante aquellas palabras.

"Yo también" escribió en respuesta, sintiéndose extrañamente ligero de algún modo.

Cuando regresó al trabajo una vez que su descanso hubo terminado, lo hizo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

* * *

.

El siguiente par de semanas pasaron entre una mezcla de trabajo y Viktor.

Desafortunadamente, sus horarios no parecían estar alineados. Usualmente Yuuri tenía turno cuando Víctor tenía tiempo libre, y el ruso tenía reuniones importantes o asuntos de negocios que atender cuando el otro finalmente estaba libre. Aquello era increíblemente frustrante, pero hacía un buen uso del tiempo que tenía.

El edificio en donde Viktor pasaba la mayor parte de su día se encontraba relativamente cerca del trabajo de Yuuri, por lo que éste había decidido caminar hasta allí en su hora de almuerzo para aprovechar el tiempo que pudiera estar con el ruso. Aunque aún no había sacado a colación el tema del pago. Cada vez que se encontraban para almorzar, Viktor siempre tomaba la cuenta de forma automática, y Yuuri no había encontrado el momento indicado para tratar el tema. No es como si fuera un desagradecido, era solo que no le gustaba aprovecharse tanto de la generosidad del ruso sin devolverle nada a cambio. Aquel era un sentimiento nada placentero. Tanto como la inutilidad, la debilidad.

Durante los días en los que Yuuri se encontraba demasiado ocupado como para ir, era Viktor quien lo visitaba. Verlo se había convertido en algo regular en el café, para diversión de cada uno de los que trabajaban allí excepto Yuuri. Lo molestaban con el asunto constantemente, con burlas indefensas acerca de su vida amorosa y su nuevo novio. Yuuri las ignoraba todas. Podía soportar las burlas si aquello significaba pasar su turno en presencia de Viktor, a pesar de que a veces estuviera demasiado ocupado como para que tuvieran una charla apropiada.

Otra de las cosas que se habían convertido en parte de sus citas regulares era llevar a Makkachin a pasear por el parque. A Yuuri le encantaba pasar tiempo con el perrito casi tanto como le encantaba pasarlo con Viktor, y cuando ambos se combinaban, aquel terminaba siendo uno de sus días favoritos. Era algo simple, pero Yuuri lo prefería sobre cualquier otra cita demasiado elaborada. Simplemente jugar con Makkachin y caminar junto a Viktor mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa bajo el sol. Le había contado al ruso lo mucho que disfrutaba de esas caminatas y este parecía feliz de conceder sus deseos.

Todo iba sorprendentemente bien, mucho mejor de lo que Yuuri jamás hubiera esperado. A decir verdad, había puesto cada parte de su ser en esta relación con la idea de que eventualmente todo se derrumbaría. En su primer y casual coqueteo en el restaurante había asumido que nunca volvería a ver a Viktor así que ¿qué importaba si le coqueteaba también? El crush que había crecido cada vez más con cada visita del ruso al café siempre se había sentido inofensivo porque Yuuri estaba seguro que nada saldría de ello. La primera cita, donde se había convencido a sí mismo de que de seguro aquello no podía durar. No entre dos personas como ellos.

Pero hasta el momento sí que había durado, y Yuuri se sentía increíblemente agradecido por ello. Cuando estaban juntos, casi podía olvidar todas las razones por las que el salir con Viktor era una mala idea, todas sus preocupaciones desapareciendo con el sonido de la carcajada de este o el sabor de su beso.

Aún durante los días en los que no podían verse personalmente, ellos mantenían contacto. Viktor había comenzado a enviar mensajes de buenos días para Yuuri con el propósito de hacerlo sonreír al despertar, y ambos continuaban escribiéndose durante todo el día. El zumbido de su teléfono era ahora un familiar confort en sus momentos de trabajo. Yuuri usualmente intentaba leer los mensajes a escondidas durante su turno, ya que no deseaba esperar a que fuera la hora de su descanso para poder hacerlo.

Y eso exactamente era lo que estaba haciendo, sonriendo mientras leía el último mensaje que Viktor había enviado hace un rato mientras pretendía estar ocupado preparando café. Yuuri tenía dos turnos ese día, el café en la mañana y el restaurante en la noche, pero Viktor y él habían acordado encontrarse durante las pocas horas en medio de estos que ambos tenían libres. Para él no era problema. Yuuri preferiría pasar toda la noche con Viktor en lugar de simplemente estar con él por un tiempo tan corto, pero era mejor que nada.

— ¿Es Viktor? —preguntó una voz sobre su hombro causando que Yuuri se sobresaltara y girara, encontrandose con Phichit quien lo veía con una media sonrisa.

—No, —respondió por instinto a la vez que regresaba el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo. Phichit no parecía convencido.

—Solo sonríes de esa forma mientras miras tu teléfono cuando le escribes a Viktor —señaló, a lo que Yuuri asintió, admitiendo su derrota. Phichit lo conocía demasiado bien.

— ¿Tienen otra cita caliente el día de hoy? —preguntó Phichit, empujando su hombro juguetonamente contra el de Yuuri. A pesar de lo mucho que su amigo disfrutaba de molestarlo con su nueva relación, Yuuri sabía que éste estaba genuinamente interesado. Los había apoyado desde el comienzo y estaba encantado con el hecho de que, de algún modo, Yuuri no hubiera logrado arruinar todo.

—Viktor me recogerá una vez que mi turno haya terminado —respondió Yuuri, observando el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Ya casi era la hora de que se marchara. Sólo unos minutos más y sería libre—. Llevaremos a Makkachin a pasear por el parque.

Phichit rodó los ojos, luciendo ligeramente exasperado.

—Yuuri, cuando te dije en broma que salieras con Viktor por su perro en realidad no lo decía en serio —dijo Phichit con un exagerado suspiro—. De seguro hay cosas mucho más emocionantes que ustedes dos podrían estar haciendo en lugar de sacar a pasear a su perro. Conociendo a Viktor, te llevaría al lugar que quisieras ya que tiene el dinero para hacerlo. Probablemente te llevaría a París para que pasaran una semana romántica si tú se lo pidieras. ¡Es claro que no estás sacando ventaja completa del asunto!

—No quiero utilizar a Viktor —espetó Yuuri, y sus palabras sonaron mucho más tajantes de lo que quería.

—Sabes que no es eso lo que me refiero —le dijo Phichit con suavidad.

Yuuri suspiró y luego asintió, reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras. Sabía que Phichit solo lo estaba molestando, y también sabía que su amigo tenía razón después de la primera cita en el restaurante. Yuuri había intentado mantener sus citas lo más locales y de bajo presupuesto que se pudiera. En más de una ocasión, Viktor había insinuado la posibilidad de llevarlo a un lugar mucho mejor, pero cada vez que eso pasaba Yuuri encontraba una excusa para que se mantuvieran en lo básico. No era porque no quisiera. Varias de las sugerencias del ruso eran definitivamente tentadoras, pero ya se sentía lo suficientemente en deuda con él de esta forma. Permitir que Viktor le invitara una y otra vez solo le recordaba todas las razones por las que había estado temeroso de esta relación en primer lugar. Pasear al perro y almorzar juntos eran cosas sencillas, seguras.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar la conversación con su amigo, fue detenido por la puerta local siendo repentinamente abierta y un jadeante Guang Hong entrando apresuradamente. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sudoroso, y además se le notaba sin aliento, como si hubiera llegado corriendo. Yuuri volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el reloj, sorprendido al ver que Guang Hong se encontraba varios minutos atrasado para su turno. Aquello era inusual, considerando que el adolescente era normalmente increíblemente puntual

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo Guang Hong con un jadeo, inclinándose colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras se recuperaba—. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

Seung-gil levantó una ceja escépticamente y el rostro de Guang Hong se tornó imposiblemente rojo.

—Yo, ah...tuve una cita —murmuró—. Y me distraje.

Yuuri, Phichit y Otabek lo observaron, todos con varios niveles de sorpresa

— ¿Una cita? ¿Con quién? —preguntó Otabek con curiosidad—. Nunca antes has tenido una.

Guang Hong murmuró algo inentendible, viéndose aún claramente avergonzado

—No tortures al pobre chico, Otabek —bromeó Phichit ligeramente, palmeando la espalda del susodicho mientras le lanzaba una mirada solidaria a Guang Hong—. Si él nos quiere contar, ya nos lo dirá.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó Yuuri, sintiéndose ligeramente indignado— ¿Cómo es que dejan que Guang Hong se libre tan fácilmente mientras que mi relación es el chisme favorito de todos?

—Porque es mucho más divertido molestarte a ti —respondió Phichit con una malévola media sonrisa. Luego sus ojos se movieron hacia uno de los grandes ventanales que daban vista hacia la ciudad—. Y también porque tu novio se ve de esa forma.

Yuuri siguió la mirada de su amigo a través de la ventana e inmediatamente se percató de qué era lo que había llamado la atención de este.

Viktor se encontraba parado afuera, apoyado casualmente contra su auto y llamando la atención de todo aquel que pasaba por allí. Iba vestido casualmente, bajo sus estándares, con una holgada camiseta azul y gafas que ocultaban sus ojos. Llevaba los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba sobre su ridículo auto, pero tan pronto sus ojos se encontraron con Yuuri le saludó con la mano y su rostro se iluminó. Los peatones que pasaban por el lugar le lanzaba miradas con una mezcla de apreciación e incredulidad, y algunos de los clientes del café comenzaban a hacer lo mismo.

Yuuri estaba atrapado entre la repentina necesidad de salir corriendo del café y saltar sobre Viktor, o esconderse detrás del mostrador y nunca salir de nuevo. Viktor se veía tan injustamente atractivo como siempre, tanto como para provocar en Yuuri varios pensamientos que definitivamente no eran apropiados mientras se encontraba trabajando. Pero aquello también le hacía resaltar demasiado, incluso más de lo usual de algún modo.

Cuando Yuuri regresó su mirada a las personas dentro de local, se encontró con cuatro de sus compañeros de trabajo mirando a través de las ventanas con varios grados de incredulidad en sus rostros. Observando a Viktor o, lo más seguro, al vehículo contra el cual este se encontraba apoyado. Por alguna razón, cuando Yuuri aceptó que el ruso lo viniera a recoger al trabajo, no había considerado el hecho de que aquello significaba que traería su auto, algo de lo que Yuuri se arrepentía inmensamente ahora.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Seung-gil, sonando ligeramente asqueado—. Quién querría conducir algo así por la ciudad.

—A mi no me importaría hacerlo —respondió Otabek, sonando más que ligeramente impresionado—. ¿Tienes idea de cuanto cuesta ese automóvil?

Yuuri en realidad no quería saberlo. Tampoco quería quedarse allí y escuchar como sus compañeros de trabajo hablaban más de lo usual acerca de su novio. Así que mejor se retiró apresuradamente, desatando su delantal y lanzándoselo a Phichit con una rápida despedida, para luego salir a toda velocidad hacia la calle.

— ¡Yuuri! —llamó Viktor al verlo acercarse, apresurandose a moverse hacia la puerta del copiloto para abrirla y permitir que el nipón entrara. Yuuri inmediatamente se sumergió en la relativa seguridad del vehículo. Viktor se tomó su tiempo, deslizándose tranquilamente al otro lado del auto antes de encender el motor y arrancar.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —preguntó brillantemente mientras conducía. Desde el asiento trasero se escuchó un emocionado ladrido, y la cabeza de Makkachin apareció entre ellos, olfateando a Yuuri entusiastamente.

—Estuvo bien —respondió, riendo al sentir como la húmeda lengua de Makkachin lo pinchaba insistentemente. Estirando su mano, Yuuri rascó detrás de las orejas del can antes de regresar toda su atención hacia Viktor—. Solo unos pocos clientes enojados, nada difícil. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yakov, uno de los miembros del consejo, ha estado fastidiándome toda la mañana —respondió Viktor al vez que rodaba los ojos—. No creo que entienda el significado del fin de semana.

— ¿Qué te está pidiendo? —preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad. Hablaban seguido con respecto a su trabajo, pero Viktor usualmente le daba solo detalles vagos, declarando que los aspectos técnicos del asunto eran muy aburridos para hacer tema de conversación.

—Solo quiere le de actualizaciones acerca de cómo va el progreso de la expansión —respondió Viktor con un exagerado suspiro—. Aparentemente "No puedes hacer lo que se te da la gana, Vitya. No es así como funcionan los negocios".

Al decir la última parte, Viktor agravó su voz e hizo que su acento fuera más pesado, imitando a quien parecía ser un tosco hombre de edad avanzada.

—Yakov es un viejo amigo de la familia —añadió añadió ahora con su voz normal y con un tono más suave—. Fue él quien le sugirió a mi padre el dejar a mi cargo el establecimiento de una rama de la empresa en América para que pudiera obtener experiencia práctica antes de tomar las riendas por completo. Pero luego de esto, creo que sólo lo hizo para poder dirigir a través de mí.

Algunas veces cuando estaban juntos, a Yuuri se le hacía fácil olvidar quién era Viktor. Pero otras ocasiones, como ésta, le dejaban un remarcable recordatorio. La forma casual en la que el ruso hablaba de llevar las riendas de la empresa por completo, como si el que algún día fuera a manejar una importante empresa que ganaba más dinero en un día de lo que Yuuri vería en toda su vida no fuera nada importante. ¿Y dónde estaría Yuuri cuando aquello sucediera? ¿Atrapado todavía en un trabajo mediocre, viviendo factura tras factura mientras sus deudas crecían a su alrededor?

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza, eliminando esos pensamientos. Aquello no era algo en lo que quería pensar en estos momentos, o nunca en realidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente llegarán a su destino. Viktor salió primero del vehículo para permitir que Makkachin bajara del asiento trasero. Yuuri lo siguió, observando como afianzaba la correa al collar del perrito mientras este saltaba alegremente a su alrededor. Cuando el can se encontró completamente asegurado, Viktor estiró la mano para ofrecersela a Yuuri. Este la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio y sintiendo como la emoción recorría su cuerpo ante la sensación. Tomar la mano de Viktor era algo de lo que jamás se cansaría.

Juntos, caminaron de la mano a través del parque, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para permitir que Makkachin olfateara a través de los arbustos o saludara a los perros que pasaban. El parque brillaba lleno de vida, con la calidez del sol sobre ellos. Los días no habían comenzado a enfriarse aún a pesar de que el otoño estaba cerca.

Eventualmente, Makkachin comenzó a cansarse, y aquello fue notorio por como su paso empezó a disminuir en velocidad y como jadeaba junto a ellos. Yuuri buscó con la mirada un lugar en donde pudieran descansar, y sus ojos cayeron sobre una banca desierta en medio del parque que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

—Deberíamos sentarnos —dijo casualmente mientras señalaba el asiento con su cabeza. Viktor concordó con un murmullo y ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar. Yuuri se dejó caer sobre la banca con alivio. El calor del día combinado con el hecho de que todavía se encontraba usando su ropa del trabajo habían causado que se sintiera incómodamente acalorado. Makkachin parecía estar de acuerdo, ya que se había tirado junto a él con un bufido de cansancio. El mismo Viktor parecía estar en igualdad de condiciones, siendo delatado por el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yuuri miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron sobre una carretilla no muy alejada de donde se encontraban ellos. Un cartel se encontraba ondeando suavemente con la brisa, promocionando el helado que allí se vendía. Una gran cantidad de niños se encontraba brincando alrededor de ésta y en sus manos llevaban conos de helados derritiéndose. Viktor siguió su mirada y eventualmente también se encontró con la carreta de helados.

— ¿Quieres uno? —preguntó Yuuri señalando con su cabeza a la dirección donde se encontraba el heladero. La mayoría del tiempo que había pasado en la ciudad había sido durante su época de entrenamiento como bailarín, y pararse para comer helado en el parque no había sido parte de su estricta dieta. Pero ahora que ya no bailaba profesionalmente, Yuuri creía poder hacerlo de vez en cuando.

—Nunca antes había comido helado de carreta —respondió Viktor vacilantemente y las cejas del nipón se elevaron al escucharlo. Considerando los antecedentes del ruso, aquello no debió haber sido tan sorprendente como lo fue en realidad. Probablemente este solamente comía las marcas más finas de los más caros restaurantes, y no conos baratos de vendedores de parque. Pero eso era parte de la diversión, y Yuuri decidió que aquella era una experiencia que no podía permitir que nadie se perdiera.

—Iré a comprarnos uno, entonces —ofreció al tiempo que se levantaba para marcharse.

—Yo puedo...—comenzó a decir Viktor al tiempo que llevaba su mano hacia el bolsillo dentro del cual el nipón sabía que guardaba su billetera. Yuuri lo detuvo negando con su cabeza.

—No, deja que lo haga yo —insistió—. Tú quédate aquí y cuida de Makkachin.

Viktor volvió a hundirse en la banca con renuencia, y Yuuri experimentó una extraña sensación de victoria. Para él fue satisfactorio poder hacer algo lindo por Viktor para variar, en lugar de que las cosas fueran al revés.

Yuuri se hizo camino hacia el carrito de helados, tomando dos apresuradamente para regresar con rapidez hacia dónde se encontraba el ruso antes de que éstos se derritieran. Viktor sonrío al recibir su helado de parte del nipón, sus dedos se tocaron con los de Yuuri y permanecieron allí unos segundos. Luego esperó a que este comenzará a comer su helado antes de darle una vacilante probada al suyo propio. Cuando notó que el ruso se vio placenteramente sorprendido ante el sabor, Yuuri sintió una ola de triunfo recorriendo a través de su cuerpo.

— ¿Está bueno? —preguntó, atrapando con su dedo una gota de helado derretido que caía por su propio cono para luego limpiarla con una lamida de su lengua.

—Muy bueno —respondió Viktor, aunque este parecía mucho más concentrado en Yuuri que en el helado que tenía en su mano.

Yuuri dio otra lamida a su lado y Viktor rio ligeramente mientras tragaba.

—Tienes un poco de...—señaló Viktor mientras con su mano apuntaba hacia la boca del nipón. Yuuri se pasó una mano por los labios, sintiendo el líquido del helado que intentaba limpiar. Regresó su vista hacia Viktor para corroborar si había tenido éxito y éste se encontraba observando lo con afecto, la risa jugando todavía en la esquina de sus labios.

—Permíteme —ofreció Viktor, llevando su mano a los labios del nipón para limpiarlos.

Su toque permaneció allí unos segundos, su dedo todavía reposando gentilmente sobre los labios ajenos. Yuuri se inclinó hacia él instintivamente y el ruso siguió su ejemplo, colocando un suave beso sobre lugar que hace poco se había encontrado acariciando. Yuuri correspondió a su gesto, saboreando el dulce que aún permanecía sobre los labios de su novio. Cuando Viktor se alejó, lo hizo con los ojos brillantes.

—Listo —dijo este con suavidad mientras su pulgar se pasaba una última vez por sobre los labios de Yuuri—. Ya lo hice.

Permanecieron allí sentados por unos cuantos minutos más, pegados el uno al otro mientras terminaban de comer sus helados. Cuando finalmente terminaron, ambos se levantaron. Viktor volvió a tomar la correa de Makkachin y se hicieron camino hacia la salida.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —ofreció Viktor mientras salían del parque. A juzgar por su expresión, era obvio que estaba tan reticente a separarse de él como Yuuri.

El nipón sacó su teléfono y miró la hora, sorprendido por lo tarde que se había hecho.

—Gracias, pero no tendría sentido que lo hagas —le dijo—. Mi turno comienza en una hora. para cuando llegue a casa, tendría que dar media vuelta para regresar acá en ese mismo instante.

No por primera vez, Yuuri se arrepintió de tener que viajar una distancia tan larga para llegar al trabajo. Usualmente cuando tenía turnos tanto en el restaurante como en el café ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ir a casa. El tiempo de viaje simplemente no lo valía.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa, entonces? —preguntó Viktor, y Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa. Llevaban saliendo apenas unas semanas, pero nunca antes había estado en el departamento del ruso.

—No tiene sentido quedarse recorriendo la ciudad durante una hora entera —señaló Viktor, sonando sincero—. Además mi casa está más cerca de tu lugar de trabajo. Podemos tomar algo antes de que empiece tu turno.

—De acuerdo —Yuuri se encontró aceptando antes de siquiera pensarlo con detenimiento.

Fue solo cuando se encontró en el auto del ruso y dirigiéndose al apartamento de este, que se dio cuenta de que tal vez esa no era la mejor idea. No era que no quisiera estar allí, ni tampoco era como que las implicaciones de estar en el departamento de Viktor le asustaran. Sino que era improbable que una hora después quisiera marcharse de allí.

Viktor los llevó al centro, conduciendo a través de calles que Yuuri apenas reconocía. De lo que sí podía reconocer, notó que se estaban dirigiendo hacia el Meatpacking District, un lugar al que Yuuri había ido muy pocas veces en su vida. El área era una extraña mezcla de residuos de su pasado industrial y el estilo de vida ultra moderno que lo había reemplazado, las viejas fábricas convertidas en departamentos de lujo y boutiques de diseñador. Phichit fantaseaba va seguido y en voz alta acerca de lo maravilloso que sería tener un apartamento allí cuando fuera un rico y famoso fotógrafo que pudiera costearse exuberantes precios de renta.

Aún con el conocimiento básico que tenía del área, Yuuri no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera abierta cuando aparcaron enfrente de un edificio en el cual asumía se encontraba el apartamento del ruso. Era gigantesco, con enormes ventanales a los lados e imponentes pilares recubriendo la entrada. El armazón del edificio estaba construido enteramente por inmaculada piedra blanca, aunque Yuuri podía ver las extensiones de vidrio que se asomaban desde el techo que contrastaba con las renovaciones que de seguro debían de haber sido hechas para transformar el edificio de su función original a un condominio departamentos. Parecía que este había sido una vez un viejo banco o un gran salón demasiado grande como para siquiera considerar vivir en él.

— ¿Vives aquí? —dijo Yuuri ahogadamente por la incredulidad, observando con la boca abierta al edificio delante de ellos.

—Solo en el penthouse —respondió Viktor despreocupadamente, señalando con la cabeza hacia las grandes extensiones de cristal en la cima del edificio que el nipón había notado con anterioridad—. No todo el edificio es mío.

—Claro —asintió Yuuri debilmente, preguntándose si aquello debía hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Cuando me mudé aquí mi padre quiso que rentara un departamento en Parkside —añadió Viktor, y el nipón tuvo que pelear para evitar ahogarse con su lengua de nueva cuenta. Si había un lugar mucho más ostentoso para vivir en toda la ciudad, ese tendría que ser aquel—. Ya sabes, por el prestigio. Pero me gusta más esta área. Es mucho más moderna.

—Claro.

Yuuri estaba muy seguro de que la mayoría de sus respuestas se reducirían a monosílabos mientras su cerebro continuara procesando la situación. Siempre había sabido que Viktor era rico. Con anterioridad ya había recibido vistazos de aquella riqueza y entendido la escala de ésta en un cierto modo objetivo. Pero verla siendo presentada tan descaradamente frente a sus ojos la hacía tan real como nunca antes. El lugar estaba a años luz del viejo departamento donde él vivía, años luz de todo en su mundo.

Permaneció en silencio mientras el ruso conducía el auto dentro del edificio y hacia su espacio privado de estacionamiento -otra cosa que Yuuri estaba seguro le tomaría un tiempo poder superar- y mientras tomaban el elevador que los llevaría hacia el departamento. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el nipón tuvo que contenerse para no volver a jadear.

El departamento era enorme, espacioso y abierto, con ventanas de cristal que iban desde el piso hasta el techo y que permitían que la luz del sol se filtrata. Las habitaciones eran de diseño abierto, unos artísticamente colocados separadores siendo la única barrera entre los lujosos sillones y sofá de la sala de estar, la gran mesa de pino del comedor y el impecable e inmaculado acero de la cocina. Había un balcón que llevaba hacia a una terraza fuera y una imponente escalera que llevaba al segunda planta.

—Siéntete como en casa —le dijo Viktor, sin darse cuenta de la perplejidad en Yuuri—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte para beber? Tengo té y café, o podría traer algo de vino y cerveza si quieres algo más fuerte.

—Agua está bien —decidió el nipón después de considerarlo un segundo. Ya había bebido suficiente cafeína ese día, y ya que tenía que trabajar en el restaurante esa noche, el alcohol probablemente no fuera la mejor opción.

—Si así lo deseas —respondió. Al ver que Yuuri asentía, Viktor se dirigió a la cocina para tomar las bebidas.

No queriendo esperar parado, Yuuri se sentó delicadamente sobre uno de los sillones, sintiendo que podría arruinar la blanca inmaculada tela sólo con sentarse sobre ella. Se le hacía muy difícil creer que en un apartamento tan grande como éste Viktor viviera solo. Había suficiente espacio para varias familias, la sola sala de estar ya era tan grande como la caja de zapatos de departamento que compartía con Phichit.

Viktor regresó unos segundos después con las bebidas en las manos. Yuuri aceptó la suya con gratitud y tomó un sorbo, el frío del líquido tranquilizándolo de nuevo.

—Es un lindo lugar —mencionó Yuuri mientras que con un gesto señalaba la habitación que los rodeaba. Viktor pareció complacido, y observó alrededor con claro orgullo en su rostro.

—Gracias —dijo con una brillante sonrisa, para luego sentarse junto al nippon en el sofá. El sofá era grande, pero el ruso se sentó cerca. Lo suficiente como para que sus piernas casi se tocaran y sus codos se rozaran ante el mínimo movimiento—. Mi padre lo odia, dice que es de mal gusto y que grita "nuevo rico". Pero no siempre hemos compartido los mismos gustos y yo nunca le hago caso de todos modos.

Yuuri resopló con incredulidad.

— ¿Mal gusto? —preguntó incredulamente, regresando su mirada al lujoso departamento en el que estaba. No había absolutamente nada en este que pudieras llamar de mal gusto.

—Como dije, él y yo tenemos diferentes opiniones y gustos —dijo Viktor con una sonrisa. Fue lo suficientemente genuina, pero también había algo más en ella, una aspereza que no combinaba con lo demás. Pero luego Yuuri parpadeó, y esta había desaparecido.

—Pero bueno, suficiente de mi padre —dijo Viktor ligeramente— ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda antes de que tengas que ir al trabajo?

Yuuri volvió a sacar su teléfono, miró a la pantalla y soltó un suspiro.

—Me tengo que ir en unos quince minutos —respondió reluctantemente mientras volvía a guardar el dispositivo.

Inconscientemente, Yuuri se acercó más a Viktor, causando que la línea larga de sus piernas se presionará contra las del otro y que los lados de sus cuerpos estuvieran casi pegados. Viktor también se movió, inclinándose hacia atrás casualmente mientras estiraba sus brazos para luego llevarlos detrás del sofá. Yuuri puedo sentir como los brazos de este descansaban tímidamente muy cerca de su nuca y se inclinó también, metiéndose en el espacio que el ruso había creado.

—Desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo el día de hoy —suspiró Viktor, rozando sus dedos sobre la curva del hombro del nipón. Un toque ligero, pero Yuuri fue hiperconsciente del mismo a pesar de ello.

—Yo también —respondió. Teniendo a Viktor presionado tan tentadoramente cerca de él, nunca se había sentido más reacio a marcharse.

Viktor levantó su mano libre y la llevó hasta su rostro, acariciando la mandíbula de Yuuri suavemente con sus dedos. El nipón se inclinó ante su toque, su corazón latiendo a ritmo acelerado al ver los primeros destellos de deseo apareciendo en los ojos del ruso.

—Tendremos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengamos —dijo este suavemente, subiendo un pulgar para acariciar la mejilla de Yuuri.

Este se inclinó más cerca, sabiendo que esa era toda la indicación que Viktor necesitaba. El ruso le sonrió en respuesta y cerró los centímetros que los separaban antes de presionar sus labios suavemente contra los de Yuuri. Comenzó tan dulce y casto como en el parque, pero al no haber nadie que los viera, el nipón rápidamente se presionó más contra su novio y profundizó el beso. Viktor respondió de igual manera, su beso siendo completamente abrasador hasta el punto que Yuuri se encontró perdido en la sensación.

La mano del ruso se deslizó fuera de su mejilla para enredarse en su cabello, tirando suavemente de los oscuros cabellos. Yuuri sintió el placer vibrando a través de su cuerpo y respondió al beso con mayor intensidad. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta aferrar los hombros de Viktor, anclándose a este.

Continuaron besándose con el calor construyéndose entre ellos. Cada beso, cada toque sólo haciendo que el calor ardiera más intensamente dentro del nipón y este ese presionó aún más contra el cuerpo del otro hasta que estuvo prácticamente sentado sobre su regazo. Viktor soltó un ruido de placer desde su garganta ante aquella acción, y luego llevó una sus manos hasta situarla en la espalda baja de Yuuri para tirar de él y dejarlo completamente sentado sobre su persona, quedando ahora presionados pecho contra pecho. La mano del ruso dejó los cabellos del nipón para deslizarse tentadoramente hacia arriba de su muslo, el grueso material de su pantalón haciendo nada para detener el ardiente camino que su toque dejaba detrás.

Yuuri se inclinó hacia atrás, arrastrando a Viktor consigo hasta que su espalda chocó contra el mueble. Una vez que se encontró acostado, se acomodó sobre los cojines con el ruso cernido sobre él mientras continuaban besándose ferozmente. Todo pensamiento acerca del trabajo o cualquier otra cosa que hubiera ocupado la mente de Yuuri con anterioridad se desvaneció por completo, siendo reemplazado por nada que no fuera Viktor.

El nipón sintió un ligero tirón al borde de su camiseta, era una de las manos de Viktor que se había deslizado debajo de la tela para aferrar su cintura. Los dedos de este se hicieron camino sobre su cadera antes de deslizarse aún más arriba, subiendo cada vez más y más por debajo de la camisa de Yuuri hasta que...

El estruendoso ruido de una alarma los interrumpió e hizo que brincaran perplejos. Viktor bajó la mirada, desconcertado, y el nipón se dio cuenta a través de la neblina de su mente que la alarma que sonaba provenía de su bolsillo. Su teléfono vibraba furiosamente, el familiar e irritante tono sonando fastidiosamente fuerte desde los pequeños parlantes.

Era su alarma para el trabajo, la que siempre ponía antes de cada turno para que le recordara que debía apresurarse o sino se haría tarde. Yuuri nunca la había odiado tanto como ahora.

—Me tengo que ir —le dijo a Viktor con una extrema sensación de renuencia. Sus labios todavía se encontraban cosquilleando por el beso y su corazón latía a mil por hora, incitándole que lo ignorara todo y simplemente continuara. La parte racional de su cerebro desestimó ese deseo, pero apenas por poco.

Viktor dejó salir un gruñido de decepción a la vez que presionaba su frente contra la de Yuuri. Luego se hizo para atrás y su expresión cambió de una renuente a resignada.

—Por supuesto —dijo este a la vez que le ofrecía una mano al nipón para que pudiera sentarse—. Déjame tomar las llaves y te llevaré.

Yuuri casi quiso protestar e insistir en que podía ir caminando, pero sabía que si lo intentaba definitivamente llegaría tarde. Así que simplemente permitió que el ruso saliera de encima suyo y le ayudara a ponerse de pie. Pero incluso cuando ambos ya se encontraron parados, Viktor no soltó su mano. Es más, entrelazó sus dedos y lo guío a través del apartamento hasta la puerta. Yuuri se dejó llevar, sintiéndose igual de renuente a marcharse.

Mientras se hacían camino a través del apartamento, Yuuri volvió a mirar a su alrededor, bebiendo del lujoso lugar por última vez. Este era un crudo recordatorio de todas las cosas que había estado tratando de olvidar. Una clara muestra de que, sin importar lo similares que ellos dos fueran, habían muchas otras formas en las que Yuuri nunca jamás podría estar en la misma liga que el ruso. Comparado con Viktor, Yuuri ni siquiera podría ser considerado parte del juego.

Pero aún así, todo aquello palidecía en comparación a la felicidad que el nipón sentía junto a ese hombre. La desesperada necesidad de verlo cada vez que se separaban. La forma tan perfecta en que sus cuerpos se amoldan cada vez que se besan, y el ardiente deseo en su pecho que pedía cada vez por tener más, por tenerlo todo.

Por lo que podía ver, era obvio que ya estaba metido en esto hasta el cuello. Pero cuando recordaba la sonrisa de Viktor y se perdía en aquellos brillantes ojos azules, le era tan fácil simplemente ignorar todo lo demás y dejarse ahogar.

.

.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Hello, it's me... :v**

 **Sí, ya sé que me desaparecí por muchísimo tiempo :'v . Tengo mis razones pero no quiero hacer de estas una excusa. Pero bueno aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic. Wiii!**

 **Las cosas se empiezan a poner más interesantes y la relación de estos dos empieza a avanzar. Ya veremos si serán capaces de llevar las cosas de la mejor manera o entrar en caos, que yo supongo que eso es lo que va a pasar más adelante LOL**

 **Notamos claramente que, de nuevo y como en muchos otros casos, la inseguridad de Yuuri pesa bastante y a mí me sabe a que esta podría ser el detonante de un problema futuro en la relación porque él se sigue pensando como muy poca cosa para alguien como Viktor. Así que yo definitivamente veo venir el angst.**

 **Creo que muchos pudieron sentirse timados con ese pequeña muestra de afecto que nos mostraron a lo último del capítulo LOL pero pronto serán recompensados por su espera. Aparte de eso quiero sumar que si tienen tiempo puedan pasar por el Tumblr de Reiya-san a escribirle algo bonito, alguna palabra de aliento -ya que en este momento ella está teniendo problemas personales que no le han permitido continuar con este fic- sería muy bueno.**

 **Hasta el momento en inglés el fic está escrito hasta el capítulo 5, qué es el que me falta para igualarme, y ya tiene como también dos meses que no ha escrito o no ha publicado el capítulo 6. Ella dice que lo va a continuar y que sólo está esperando a que pasen las situaciones personales que está atravesando en estos momentos. Así que si quisieran pasar por su Tumblr escribirle algo, en español no importa, sería algo muy bonito de parte de ustedes :3**

 ** ** ** ** **E** **l link** **está en mi perfil!**********

 ** ** ** ** **Gracias a todos por leer, a los que dejaron comentarios y dieron favorito al fic.**********

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 ** **Pd. Si desean con quien hablar de la este fic y Reiya en general recuerden que tenemos un grupo en facebook y el link también esta en mi perfil.****


End file.
